Z's Ambition
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A rendition of the Z's Ambition Arc with my OC, Blizzard!
1. Lily the Little Giant

One Piece: Z's Ambition Arc

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats have finally entered the New World, only to be met with outrageous weather and tiny stowaway who holds a big power. It turns out that she actually needs help saving her father, who is a famous cook, Luffy decides to assist (and maybe get some lunch out of it, too). However, not long after, new enemies begin to appear with only one goal: to destroy all pirates!

* * *

**Ch. 1- Lily the Little Giant**

It is a dark and stormy night. A fleet of battleships is seen, surrounding an even larger ship in the shape of a white tiger with a giant blade in the middle, and the flag…it looked like a corrupted version of the Marine insignia.

On the flagship, two figures are seen: a man dressed in a pink ninja-like outfit and a woman with blue hair and a blue hood.

"…At last," said the woman. "At long last…the Great Pirate Era is coming to and end!" As she said this, she looked up at the sky, her hood flying off.

"…Master Z!" she exclaimed.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats have left Fishman Island and have finally entered the New World. However, not long after they arrive…they find themselves surrounded by a huge fleet of Marine Battleships!

"I don't believe this!" Usopp cried. "What the hell's going on?!"

"Are they really the Marines?!" Franky questioned.

"They're here, and there, and everywhere!" Brook cried. "360 degrees, all you see is Marines! We're surrounded!"

"Only the Marines could pull off a tactic like this," Robin noted. "It looked like they knew we were coming and planned an ambush."

"We're completely surrounded and there's nowhere we can run," Zoro added.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS SO CALMLY AND DO SOMETHING!" Usopp shouted.

Nami also seemed concerned…but not because of the Marines.

"…This weather," she muttered.

"They're closing in on us!" Chopper said.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO, LUFFY?!" he and Usopp questioned in fright.

"…Hey, wait a second," Usopp said. "Where is Luffy?!"

"And Blizzard?" Chopper asked.

It is revealed that the captain and watchdog in question are sitting on the figurehead…chuckling to themselves.

"…Full speed ahead!" Luffy ordered.

Everyone except Nami smirked, taking fighting stances.

"We won't let the Marines stop us this time!" Luffy said. "LET'S GO, YOU GUYS!"

_**ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard howled, excitedly.

"You can't be serious!" Usopp shouted. "If there was at least ONE battleship, we'd be okay! But look at them! WE'RE OUTNUMBERED!"

"This is no time for bellyaching, Usopp!" Zoro said, brandishing his swords.

"All right, Usopp!" Franky said. "Get the Gaon Cannon ready to fire! Chopper, fill the tank with cola!"

"Got it!" Chopper said.

"In that case, I don't even care how many battleships there are!" Usopp said. "The Gaon Cannon's gonna make matchsticks outta them!"

"Blizzard and I will take the front!" Luffy said.

"Robin, Brook, and I have the sides!" Sanji said.

"Leave the rear to me!" Zoro called from the stern.

"Bring it on, Marine Scumbags!"

"Yeah! We're ready for ya!" Usopp shouted as he headed to the figurehead, but then Nami grabbed the binoculars around the sniper's neck, unwittingly choking him.

"Wait, Usopp!" Nami said as she looked through the binoculars. "There's no need to fight."

"Why not?!" Usopp gagged.

"Gear THIRD!" Luffy shouted as he bit his left thumb and blew air into his arm, making it huge. "GUUUUM GUUUUUUUUUUM…GIANT PISTOL~!"

**WHOOSH!** Luffy attempted to punch one of the battleships…but it vanished into thin air! In fact…all the battleships disappeared!

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned.

"_What the hell just happened?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"The battleships…they're gone!" Robin said.

"And the rain stopped, too!" Chopper added.

"Just as I thought," Nami said. "What we saw was just a mirage found only in this part of the sea."

"A mirage?" Usopp asked before he sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"What a relief," Chopper added.

"I wouldn't let my guard down just yet, if I were you," Nami said before she looked up at the sky. "If I'm right…then we…should be…!" She gasped in horror, as did everyone else.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT~?!" Luffy questioned.

In the sky…giant drops of water as large as the _Thousand Sunny_ started falling!

"GIANT RAINDROPS!" the Straw Hats screamed as they began to fall around them!

"What's with this crazy weather?!" Chopper asked.

"We're in the Maubeugemour Sea!" Nami answered.

"The Manjuu Bun Sea?!" Luffy asked.

"No, Luffy! I said 'Maubeugemour'!" Nami said. "It's also called 'The Sea With a Bad Temper'! It's a place with all kinds of weather conditions that you've never seen or heard before!"

**THUMP!** Chopper accidentally bumped into Nami as the rough waves tossed the ship about. However, soon, the giant downpour ended…to make way for giant chunks of hailstones!

"Hail?!" Brook questioned.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sanji said.

"3600 CALIBER PHOENIX!" Zoro shouted as he cut up a giant hailstone.

"Dammit!" Sanji cursed as he smashed another with a powerful kick.

Brook used _Soul Solid_ to slice up another hailstone while Usopp fired at more with his Black Kabuto. Blizzard smashed another with his powerful bite force while Chopper smashed one more with his Kung Fu Point. At that moment, something white and powdery began to fall from the sky.

"Huh? Is that cotton candy?!" Chopper asked, excitedly.

"_Sorry, Chopper, but it looks like you're not even close!"_ Blizzard said.

Everyone looked up to see a giant snowfall in the form of an avalanche, plummeting from the air above!

"AN AVALANCHE!" Usopp screamed. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE~!"

"Not if I can help it!" Robin said. "Mil Fleur…GIGANTESCO MANO!"

**SPLASH!** The avalanche fell into the water around the ship, which was saved due to Robin using her powers to catch a large pile of it and make a giant snowball before tossing it into the sea, as well!

"Nice job, Robin!" Usopp praised.

Not long after this, it suddenly started to rain again, and really hard.

"Oh, great!" Usopp said as his hat sagged. "More rain!"

"I just hope it's only rain this ti- AGH!" Brook cried as the ship began to lurch and point upward.

"W-what's going on now?!" Chopper questioned.

"_I don't know!"_ Blizzard answered.

"Oh, no…don't tell me…!" Usopp muttered.

Everyone looked down to see that the sea had split into a huge trench!

"WHAT THE HELL~?!" everyone questioned.

"So much pretty much anything goes around here, huh?!" Franky questioned.

"We're gonna sink!" Chopper cried, holding onto Blizzard for dear life.

"If nothing is done soon, we'll end up right back in the Deep Sea!" Brook exclaimed.

"Not if we hit a rock and drown first," Robin said.

"WILL YOU STOP BEING SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Usopp questioned.

"This is a pretty cool ocean!" Luffy said.

"Now's not the time to be impressed, Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"How're we gonna get outta here?!" Usopp questioned.

"Punching," Luffy said.

"Cutting," Zoro said.

"Kicking," Sanji said.

**RUFF!** Blizzard barked.

"Blizzard says, 'Biting'," Chopper translated.

"Let's do it!" the Monster Quartet said.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY~!" Usopp shouted. "BE REALISTIC ABOUT THIS!"

"Let's leave it to _Sunny_!" Franky exclaimed. "Coup de…BURST~!"

**BOOM!** The ship was sent flying high into the sky!

"ALL RIGHT!" the Straw Hats cheered.

"Awesome!" Chopper exclaimed.

"We made it!" Usopp said. "Good ol' _Sunny_ saved us!"

However, it appeared that their good fortune was short-lived, once again, because not long after the _Sunny_ went flying…**KRRZZZT! BOOM!** A large lightning bolt struck the ship!

"OH, COME ON!" Usopp complained. "HOW CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE?!"

XXX

"I had to ask…" Usopp muttered, sweating buckets.

A few moments later, the Straw Hats are now drying off their wet clothes and wearing new ones.

Blizzard is wearing a brown cardigan swear, a pair of yellow snow goggles with an orange lens, a gray collar, and a red-and-white cab driver's cap with the Straw Hat insignia sewn into the front.

"_What the hell…was I thinking…wearing a sweater in this heat?"_ Blizzard asked.

"It's so hot~!" Chopper complained.

"I feel like I'm melting…!" Luffy whined.

"Still…that was quite impressive, Miss Nami," Brook said. "You know so much about the weather in the New World."

"Well, what did you think I was doing during the two years in Weatheria?" Nami asked, proudly. "Picking daisies?"

"That's…our navigator…!" Luffy panted, weakly flashing a thumbs-up.

Franky didn't seem at all bothered by the heat. He was too busy trying to catch a butterfly with a bug net. His hair was styled in the fashion of a Hercules Beetle, probably to get himself in the mood.

"Dammit," Zoro cursed. "When it's this hot outside, I usually drink a cold bottle of booze."

**GURGLE-GURGLE!** Luffy's "hunger alarm" started to go off.

"I'm starving!" Luffy complained.

"Me, too!" Chopper agreed.

Blizzard whined, raising his paw in agreement as well.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Usopp said. "We can have the Deep Sea Fish we caught for lunch!"

"YEAH~!" Luffy, Chopper, and Blizzard agreed.

"Not gonna happen," Sanji said, holding a saw. "Most of the fish got lost after we had that run-in with the horrible weather!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Luffy screamed before he began to comically sob and pound the deck with his fist. "WHAT A CRUEL WORLD~!"

"Oh, relax, Luffy!" Sanji said. "I managed to save some of it! Just be quiet and let me cook something for a minute!"

With that, Sanji went into the kitchen.

"I sure hope he's quick," Luffy said.

**GRRROOOOOOOOWWWLL~!** His stomach growled like a demon from hell.

"I know you're hungry!" Luffy said. "You'll just have to wait! I'm sorry!"

**GRRRUUUUUUUUUMMBLE!** His stomach growled again in complaint.

"Complaining isn't gonna help!" Luffy scolded. "Now be quiet and wait!"

Blizzard sweat-dropped at Luffy.

_Luffy, you are probably the only man I know who talks back at his stomach,_ he thought.

"Oh, Blizzard!" Nami called as she walked up to Blizzard, holding his necklace. "Look what I have!"

Blizzard gasped at the sight of his most treasured possession.

"Chopper said it fell off after that whole thing on Fishman Island," Nami said. "One of the links broke, but I fixed it for you."

_I didn't even notice it came off!_ Blizzard thought.

"Here's a little tip," Nami said as she took Blizzard's left front paw and wound the chain of the necklace around it, like a bracelet. "Since it's too small to wear around your neck, wear it as a bracelet, instead."

Blizzard looked at Nami before he began to smother her in kisses, making her laugh.

"Okay, okay!" she said. "I get it! You're welcome!"

XXX

In the kitchen, Sanji is getting ready to make lunch.

"Now, let's see," Sanji said. "For an appetizer, I'll make a Deep Sea Fish Carpaccio, and the soup will be a Deep Sea Fish Bouillabaisse. Now…what should I make for the main course?"

As Sanji contemplated the meal, little did he know that someone happened to be in the kitchen with him: a very hungry intruder, who held up a fork to the cucumbers in the fridge.

XXX

About 35 minutes later, Sanji had prepared a Deep Sea Fish Carpaccio and set it on the counter.

"Okay! It's ready! Come and get it!" he called before he turned and stirred the pot of soup on the stove.

"WHOO-HOO~!" the Childish Trio cheered.

"Hmm…looks good," Sanji said as he kept stirring the soup.

Soon, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper came running in, chanting "Lunchtime, lunchtime, lunchtime, lunchtime! Let's eat~!"

Before they could do so, however, their expressions turned to confusion as they looked at the platter.

"Uh, Sanji? What's this?" Chopper asked.

"It's a Deep Sea Fish Carpaccio," Sanji answered as he ground up some black peppercorn in the soup. "It's supposed the appetizer. Eat that first and then shut up and wait."

"Sanji, there's nothing here!" Luffy said.

"Of course there is!" Sanji said. "There's a platter on the counter!"

"No, really! It's empty!" Usopp said.

"What are you guys talking about-" Sanji said before he turned and looked…only to gasp in shock when he saw the empty platter! "W-what the hell?! But it was right there!"

"Boo-boo~!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Sanji barked. "You must've already eaten it!"

"We did not!" Usopp said.

"Yeah! Listen!" Luffy said as he patted his stomach, which seemed to make a hollow sound. "Empty!"

"Then where did the food go?!" Sanji asked.

All of a sudden, Chopper gasped in horror at a very frightful thought.

"Maybe…the Maubeugemour Sea is…haunted…!" he whispered.

Just then…he heard a voice!

"Yum-yum~!"

**KLANG!** The pot of soup suddenly fell over…and it was empty!

"AAAAAAAH! I HEARD IT! I HEARD THE GHOST!" Chopper cried.

"THE SOUP IS GONE!" Sanji shouted in shock.

"WHAT?!" the Childish Trio questioned.

Just then, something very tiny jumped out of the pot and began to run across the counter.

"Hey! What's that?!" Luffy asked. "Something just came outta the pot!"

"Is that a bug?" Usopp asked.

"AAAH! A BUG GHOST!" Chopper screamed.

"The bug must've eaten the food!" Luffy exclaimed, angrily.

"What? There's just no way!" Usopp retorted.

Luffy searched around in the kitchen…but he could find nothing.

"Where'd it go?!" he asked.

**MUNCH! MUNCH! CRUNCH! MUNCH! GULP!** The sound of someone eating something is heard, and when Sanji looked, he saw that the bowl of strawberries he had out was empty!

"AAH!" he cried. "The strawberries! They're gone!"

"Huh?" Usopp muttered.

**CRUNCH! MUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!** The sounds of munching is heard again, and Sanji soon found empty ears of corn!

"THE CORN IS GONE, TOO!" Sanji cried.

"You're kidding me!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Dammit! This is unforgivable!" Luffy said as he looked around the floor.

"Luffy! The bug ghost went outside!" Chopper exclaimed.

Luffy gasped before he ran outside with the little reindeer.

"…I've got a bad feeling," Sanji muttered in a dreadful tone before he looked inside the fridge…and found nothing! "THE FRIDGE IS EMPTY, TOO!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Usopp questioned.

XXX

Outside, Luffy and Chopper are searching for their little intruder.

"Where'd it go?! I lost it!" Luffy said, brandishing his bug net.

"What are you looking for now?" Nami asked.

"There's a bug ghost on the ship!" Chopper said.

"_A 'bug ghost'?"_ Blizzard repeated. _"I think you and Luffy have read too many comic books."_

"Well, whatever it is, it's also a thief!" Luffy added.

Suddenly, the voice from before spoke again.

"And just who are YOU calling a 'thief'?!" it asked.

Luffy gasped before he turned to look at Blizzard.

"_Huh?"_ Blizzard asked. _"What are you looking at me for, Luffy?"_

"All I did was eat some of the food you had lying around!" the voice exclaimed.

"That's what makes you a THIEF~!" Luffy yelled before he swung his net down on Blizzard's head!

"_Hey!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"What the hell, Luffy?!"_

Just then, Luffy spotted a tiny figure jumping out of Blizzard's fur.

"There it is!" he said.

"_What? What are you talking about?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Huh? Where'd it go?!" Luffy asked.

"Hey!" Sanji shouted as he came outside with Usopp. "Something ate all the food in the fridge! All the alcohol is gone, too!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro questioned, angrily.

"Where is it?!" Luffy asked as he searched through Blizzard's fur, climbing all over the wolf-dog's back as he did. "Where did it go?!"

"_Dammit, Luffy, get off me!"_ Blizzard shouted.

At that moment, Luffy finally found the culprit…but it was not a bug, nor a ghost, not even a bug ghost…but rather…

"A tiny human?!"

Yes. A tiny human girl with green hair tied up in a ponytail and tanned skin. She wears golden loop earrings, a bra with a yellow strap and a pair of brown suspenders, as well as a red sash around her yellow shorts. She also wears long socks that go up to her knees and brown and yellow boots. Her eyes could not be seen due to her wearing a Viking helmet. In her hand is a fork, which she seemed to be holding like a spear.

"You…!" Luffy hissed. "How dare you try and steal my food!"

**CLAP!** He tried to grab the tiny woman, but she ran.

"There she goes!" Chopper shouted as he stomped on the deck and Usopp tried to grab her, but they both missed.

"_What's all this fuss about, anyway?"_ Blizzard asked. _"So she ate all the food? What's the big deal?"_

"You know, that probably means she ate all the peanut butter, too," Luffy said.

"_WHAT?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"Oh, no she didn't! LEMME AT HER!"_

**GRRAAAAAAAAWWWRR!** The canine roared as he lunged at the girl, only to miss as well. Zoro and Sanji tried to stomp on her, too, but she was just too quick.

"Franky! Catch her!" Usopp shouted.

"Got it!" Franky said as he prepared to grab the tiny human.

_Dammit!_ she thought. _I can't get caught now!_

"Hold it right there!" Franky said…before the girl grabbed him and threw him into the air!

The girl looked up and took her helmet off, revealing her blue eyes.

"She took Franky down?!" Luffy questioned in disbelief.

"_That's one strong chick!"_ Blizzard said.

"In that case, we better go all out ourselves," Zoro said.

Franky grunted as he stood up, Blizzard growled viciously at the girl, Usopp readied his Black Kabuto, Chopper took a fighting stance, and Luffy punched a fist into his palm. The boys began to close in on the girl, who growled at them.

"Looks like I have no choice," she said. "Have a taste of the Mini-Mini Full Rebound!"

Suddenly, the girl began to grow in size, knocking back Luffy and the others as she did so!

"What in the world?!" Nami questioned.

"Oh, my!" Brook cried.

Soon, the girl got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until she was at the height of the masts!

"She's…" Luffy gasped.

"SHE'S HUGE!" the boys cried. "SO COOL~!"

**PLURT!** A geyser of blood gushed out of Sanji's nostril.

"YOU'RE SO WONDERFUL, MY GIANT BEAUTY~!" the cook cried…unaware that she is about to stomp on them!

"RUN!" Usopp shouted before everyone quickly out of the way of her giant boot…except Sanji of course.

"Now…come into my em-" he began, but then Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed him at the last second before he could get stomped on. When the girl realized that wouldn't work, she raised her giant fork at them!

"Not good!" Usopp cried.

"She's gonna skewer us!" Chopper added.

"No hard feelings, boys!" the girl said.

"Bring it on!" Luffy challenged.

"Okay, but you asked for it!" the girl shouted as she thrust her giant fork at Luffy, who stopped it with his bare hands!

"What the?!" the girl questioned in shock before Luffy began to lift her up with little effort.

"_Yes! Go, Luffy, go!"_ Blizzard cheered.

"GUM GUUUUUUM…PROPELLER~!" Luffy shouted as he twisted his arms and began to spin the giant young woman around and around.

"Whoa!" the girl cried. "What are you doing?!"

"The Propeller Wind-Down!" Luffy shouted before he threw her into the sea!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the girl screamed before she made a huge splash…but no sooner had she landed in the water, she started flailing her arms around.

"Huh?" Luffy questioned. "Hey! I don't think she can swim!"

"Oh, no!" Sanji cried. "Hang on, my giant maiden! I'll save you!"

**SPLASH!** He dove into the water and swam to her rescue.

"Maybe she has Devil Fruit powers," Usopp suggested.

XXX

Under the water, the giant girl is slowly sinking.

…_Daddy…I'm sorry,_ she thought. _I…I'm not gonna make it…!_

Suddenly…she began to shrink down to the size of a doll, right into Sanji's arms.

_Why did she shrink?_ he thought. Deciding to think about it later and knowing she would drown if help did not come soon, Sanji hastily made his way back to the ship.

XXX

_Daddy…Daddy…! I'll come and save you…no matter what! Just hang on…Daddy!_

"DADDY!" the girl cried as she sat up with a gasp. When she looked around…she saw she that she is back on the same ship as before.

"Oh, good."

The girl gasped upon hearing Chopper's voice and, naturally expecting another attack, pointed her fork at him, threateningly.

"Looks like you've finally come around," Chopper said.

"Are you all right, young lady?" asked Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey, you!"

The girl turned to see Luffy approaching her.

"Luffy!" Sanji barked. "I don't ever wanna see you attack a lady again, no matter what reason you have! You got me?!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Sanji!" Nami snapped.

Luffy smiled as he knelt down to face the girl.

"You can shrink down and grow, too!" he said. "That's so cool!"

"Uhh…thanks," the girl said, surprised. She wasn't expecting such a warm welcome from the people who tried to stomp on her and catch her with nets, but then again, there is such a thing as second chances, so she decided to be friendly. "Umm…I was actually born a Giant, but I ate a Devil Fruit called the Mini-Mini Fruit."

"No way! You're a giant?!" Usopp questioned in surprise.

"Y-yeah," the girl said, "but ever since I ate the Mini-Mini Fruit, this is pretty my usual size, now, but I can actually shrink myself down to 5 millimeters and then grow to the size of a Giant!"

"Wow! That's cool!" Luffy said.

"You really think so?" the girl asked.

"Yeah! Not only are you small, but you're strong, too!" Luffy said. "You managed to take down Franky!"

The girl smiled, feeling a bit more confident and friendly now.

"Well, I may be small, but my strength hasn't changed," the girl said. "It was easy for me! Here! See for yourself!"

**FWIP!** She picked Luffy up and began to toss him up and down into the air!

"Whoa!" Luffy cried before he began to laugh. "Shishishishi! This is fun!"

"It looks like Luffy's forgotten that she ate our entire food supply," Robin said.

"Looks like they're having fun," Zoro said.

"Aside from that, is there anything else you can do?" Franky asked.

"Oh, yeah!" the girl said. "When I shrink, I can slip inside my enemy's body, and then expand myself to make them explode!"

Usopp and Chopper screamed at the thought.

"SCARY~!" they cried.

"Well, that works fine for me!" Luffy said. "If that happens, I can be a Giant, too!"

"Huh?" the girl asked. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Luffy ate the Gum-Gum Fruit," Nami said as she grabbed Luffy's cheek and stretched it. "He became a rubber man, so now, instead of his body exploding, it stretches!"

"Whoa! You're right!" the tiny girl said as she stretched the skin on Luffy's ankle. "It really does stretch! That's so cool!"

"So, what's your name, young lady?" Sanji asked.

"I'm Lily! Lily Enstomach!" the girl introduced herself. "Some people call me 'Lily the Glutton'! For a girl, I sure eat a lot, no?"

"So, how did you get on our ship, Lily?" Nami asked.

"Well…" Lily began.

_Flashback_

Lily is seen floating inside a glass jar, when all of a sudden, **BOOM!** The _Sunny_ appeared from below the sea with the gam of whales, unknowingly catching her!

_Flashback end_

"I was waiting for somebody, but then your ship appeared from out of nowhere!" Lily answered. "That's how I got stuck here!"

"Really?" Nami asked. "Who were you waiting for in the middle of nowhere?"

"I was waiting for my Daddy…OH MY GOD!" Lily cried, her head growing comically enlarged. "I CAN'T STAND HERE WASTING MY TIME LIKE THIS!"

"_Uhh…okay,"_ Blizzard said, surprised. _"That was a surprise."_

"I'll say," Luffy agreed.

"Lily, what's wrong?!" Sanji questioned.

"Calm down!" Chopper urged. "Your head is too big for your body, now!"

"What am I gonna do now?!" Lily questioned. "The jar I was in shattered! I only managed to get this far after I snuck aboard so many Marine boats and battleships, AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN REACH MY DADDY~! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Your father?" Usopp repeated. "Have you been trying to find your old man, this whole time?!"

"What kind of man is your father, anyway?" Franky asked.

Lily stopped crying and her head returned to normal size.

"Well…if you must know," she said with a proud smile, "my Daddy is the greatest pirate chef in all of the New World!"

"A pirate chef, eh?" Sanji asked. "And just what is your father's name, Lily?"

"Panz Fry!" Lily replied.

"I see…I've heard that name before!" Sanji said.

"Is your pops famous or something?" Luffy asked, crouching down in front of Lily.

"Sure is!" Lily said. "He's a top volcano cooking chef!"

"Volcano cooking?!" Luffy repeated. "What's that?! Is it yummy?!"

"Totally!" Lily said, a sliver of drool escaping her lips. "I get hungry just thinking about it! I can just picture it now: giant Sea Monster Churrasco, my favorite! Rare herbs only found growing around volcanoes and million-year-old salt crystals, found in between molten rocks, all sprinkled on sea monster meat and stewed in the boiling magma of a volcano to cook it up, quick!"

"SO YUMMY~!" Luffy exclaimed.

"And that's not even the best one!" Lily said. "The best one is…"

"Yeah?!" Luffy questioned. "GO ON!"

"The best one…is a frying pan, assorted with all sorts of ingredients from the sea and mountains, all cooked over the mouth of a volcano! My Daddy calls it…'The Thousand-Person Paella'!" Lily exclaimed. "Just one taste, and it feels like you've died and gone to heaven! It's like running through a field of flowers!"

The image of Luffy and Lily sitting in the food that the latter had described with bloated bellies appeared in their heads.

"I WANT SOME!" Luffy cried. "I WANNA HAVE SOME OF THAT HEAVENLY FOOD!"

"_Damn, even I want some, now!"_ Blizzard agreed.

"I know, right?!" Luffy asked.

"HEAVENLY FOOD! WHOO-HOO~!" he and Lily cheered.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Lily screamed, her head growing comically large again. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"You started it!" Zoro said.

"I've heard of Panz Fry, as well," Robin chimed in. "He steals from the Government, the Marines, and even other pirates, and more than anything, he loves to use his cooking talents to feed starving people. Truly a benevolent Giant."

The Childish Trio gasped.

"So…that would make him…!" Luffy whispered.

"A HERO~!" the trio exclaimed.

"A hero, huh?" Lily asked, scratching the back of her head and blushing. "You guys flatter me…AAAAAH! I HAVE NO TIME TO BE FLATTERED!"

"All right, all right, enough of that!" Nami said. "Lily, tell us what's going on here."

"Yeah, I should probably just tell you what happened," Lily said. "Well, it's like this. My Daddy and I were sailing for a while, when all of a sudden, he just…disappeared about 2 weeks ago. There's this rumor going around that he was captured by the Marines. I asked around, going from island to island, when one day, I read in a newspaper that he was being hauled to Impel Down."

"Impel Down?!" Luffy repeated.

"But why was he arrested?!" Chopper questioned. "He's supposed to be a hero, right?!"

"My Daddy has a bounty of 320 million Berries on his head," Lily said.

"Over 300 million?!" Usopp questioned. "Are you serious?!"

"Because he kept stealing food the Government and the Marines, the bounty on his head went up quicker than he thought. I managed to get this far, but the ship I stowed away on was wrecked by the awful weather…and I didn't know what to do."

"BWWAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Franky sobbed. "You really love your old man, don't ya?!"

Blizzard sneered at Franky's tears.

"But seriously, Impel Down?" Zoro asked. "Don't you think you're taking that place a little too lightly if you're trying to get there alone?"

"Yeah, that place is no joke," Luffy said. "I know. I almost died there!"

"_Brings back some bad memories,"_ Blizzard said, remembering the torture Luffy had to go through in that terrible prison.

"I wasn't really planning on going there," Lily said.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"What about your pops?!" Franky questioned.

"I'm getting to that!" Lily said. "You see, while I was hiding in a Marine battleship…I heard them talking."

_Flashback_

Lily is seen hiding on a Marine ship, where she heard an interesting conversation going on via Transponder Snail.

"**We're transporting Panz Fry through the Maubeugemour Sea,"** said the voice on the other end of the snail.

_Flashback end_

"The Marine ship that's carrying my Daddy will pass through here!" said Lily.

"You mean the Marines are coming here?!" Brook questioned in shock.

"Uh-oh!" Usopp said. "If they see us, it's gonna be a big problem!"

"I know," Lily said, "but I'm going to save my Daddy no matter what! Before they take him to Impel Down…this is my last chance to save him!"

"Lily…" Sanji whispered in concern.

"…Everybody…I'm sorry for everything," Lily said. "I don't wanna cause you anymore trouble, so if you could just find an empty jar or something, I'll leave the ship. It's better if you all escape from here while you can."

There is a pregnant pause…but then, Luffy took in a deep breath, and he said, "Lily…let me help you!"

"Huh?" Lily muttered.

"I know what you're going through," Luffy said. "I tried to save my brother form Impel Down…but I was too late. I can't let you go through that pain."

"Luffy…!" Lily whispered.

"Also," Luffy began, "I wanna try that heavenly food that your dad makes!"

"Not to mention the fact that he's a hero!" Usopp added.

"Yeah! I wanna see the hero!" Chopper piped up.

"But…it's too-" Lily began, but Sanji cut her off.

"It's just something us Straw Hats do," Sanji said. "Don't worry about it, Lily."

"We don't really have much choice, do we?" Nami asked.

"If we don't help you know, then it would just dishonor our pervert name!" Franky said before striking his signature pose.

"YOHOHO!" Brook chortled, holding up the double peace sign.

_Since when were we ALL perverts?_ Blizzard thought.

"Our first battle in the New World will be against the Marines!" Zoro said, holding his swords. "Can't wait!"

"It must be karma," Robin added.

"You guys…!" Lily said, surprised. "Are you really sure about this?!"

"Yep!" Luffy said. "Leave it to us! Shishishishi!"

"Luffy…you guys…!" Lily said, tearfully.

"And when we save him, I wanna have some of that heavenly volcano food!" Luffy said.

Lily smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Sure thing!" she said. "I'll let you have so much, that your stomachs will be full to bursting!"

"All right!" Luffy cheered.

**GRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMBLE!** His stomach let out a growl.

"Oops," Luffy said. "Excuse me. My tummy's a little excited."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this.

However, little did they know that their plan may not go as easy as they hope.

XXX

Under the sea, there is a submarine with the familiar corrupted Marine insignia on the front.

"**Mister Shuzo! Come in! Mister Shuzo!"**

On board the submarine, a soldier picks up the Transponder Snail.

"What do you want?" the soldier asked. "Commander Shuzo is currently unavailable. I'll take your message for him."

"**All ships were supposed to turn out, today. Why is it that you aren't here yet?"**

There was no answer.

"**Hey! What's going on over there? Answer me!"**

Just then, another voice was heard on the snail

"**I know you're there."**

The soldier gasped in surprise.

"M-Miss Ain?"

"**You're there…aren't you, Shuzo?"**

In the shadows, a mysterious figure smirked before he pulled down the periscope and took the receiver of the Transponder Snail.

It is revealed to be a dark-skinned man with really long arms and bulky build. He has a black topknot hairstyle, blue eyes with furry eyebrows, beard and long nose hair that resemble mustaches. He wears dark red armguards and a red and yellow chest plate with a white emblem on it.

He is Shuzo…a Commander of the Neo Marines.

"We are heading to the rendezvous point as planned," Shuzo said. "We shall reach the Maubeugemour Sea soon."

"**Why are you taking such a long route? You obviously don't realize how important this plan is."**

"Oh, but I do, my dear Ain," Shuzo said.

"**Then why are you-"**

"Because," Shuzo interrupted, and an alpaca bleated as he paused, "that a ship carrying the big-shot pirate, Panz Fry, will be passing through the Maubeugemour Sea soon."

Shuzo and his pet alpaca looked at each before nodding in agreement.

"We do not want to miss this opportunity and let him continue to live in Impel Down!" Shuzo shouted before he and his pet nodded at each other again. "All pirates in the New World _must_ be exterminated! Isn't that the philosophy we Neo Marines follow?!"

"**If we let you do as you please, the Marines will catch on to our plan,"** Ain argued. **"You had better come to the rendezvous point, at once!"**

"Oh, don't worry," Shuzo said. "I'll just sink Panz Fry and the Marines! That way, there will be no evidence."

Ain was heard sighing in disbelief on the other line.

"Once I pull off this operation," Shuzo said, "I will prove to _him_, once and for all, that I am a better Vice-Admiral than you, Ain!"

The alpaca bleated in agreement, revealing comically sharp teeth.

"…**If you fail this mission…you know the consequences."**

"…I am well aware."

**KOCHEP!** Shuzo hung up on Ain and seethed angrily.

"That bitch," he cursed.

The alpaca seemed to growl in agreement, as if he shared his master's hatred for that woman.

"Listen up, men!" Shuzo ordered. "We are going to show those Marines just how formidable we really are! PREPARE TO SURFACE!"

The alpaca bleated along with him.

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers said, saluting Shuzo.

XXX

Back with the Straw Hats, the wind had begun to pick up and a fog had begun to form.

"Oh, great," Usopp said. "Now what's going on?"

"Another mirage?" Zoro asked.

"Nope," Nami said. "It looks like it's just a simple fog, this time."

"It sure is getting harder to see," Brook noted.

"And that means it'll be harder to find your old man," Franky said.

"I know," Lily said.

At that moment, Luffy spotted something.

"Hey, Lily! Look at that!" Luffy said.

Everyone looked out to the distance. There, they could make out three silhouettes in the fog, which slowly dissipated to reveal to Marine battleships…and a giant chained to crucifix and a mask over his head with the kanji for "sin" in it.

"It's the Marines!" Luffy said.

"And they've got my Daddy!" Lily exclaimed.

"So that guy in the middle is him?!" Luffy asked.

"There's no mistaking it," Lily said.

Luffy smirked before he turned to the others.

"Okay, you guys," Luffy said. "Let's go and get Lily's pops back!"

"Right!" the Straw Hats agreed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	2. A Dark and Powerful Army

**Ch. 2- A Dark and Powerful Army**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

When we last left our heroes, they had finally arrived in the New World. However, they soon run into trouble in the Maubeugemour Sea. Not long after, they meet a Giant girl who had eaten the Mini-Mini Devil Fruit named Lily Enstomach, also known as "Lily the Glutton" due to her ravenous appetite.

Lily is on a mission to rescue her father, the famous Panz Fry, from the Marines, who are bringing him to Impel Down due to his crimes. Not wanting Lily to go through the same pain of losing a loved one like he had (as well to try and some of her father's famous cooking), Luffy immediately volunteers to help Lily, as do the rest of the Straw Hats. However, it appears that a mysterious group called the Neo Marines, led by a man named Shuzo, plan to intercept the Marine ship as well, and do away with Panz Fry themselves.

Right now, the Straw Hats have just spotted the Marines, who are now holding Panz Fry on a giant raft and tied up to a gigantic crucifix, and they prepare to rescue him.

It appeared that there are 4 battleships surrounding Panz Fry.

"So they deployed 4 battleships for just one pirate?" Franky asked. "I guess Lily's old man is a real big shot."

"…Daddy," Lily muttered, worriedly.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" asked Robin.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"That security is an odd choice," Robin noted, "but if they're going to Impel Down, why would they try and cross this dangerous area?"

"Who cares?" Luffy asked. "Time's of the incense!"

"_Essence,"_ Blizzard corrected.

"That, too! All right you guys! Let's move out! Time to- OW!"

Nami clocked Luffy on the back of his head with a Haki-imbued fist.

"Don't just rush into this, you idiot!" she barked.

"Yes, Nami…!" Luffy whimpered, nursing the bump on his head.

"Wow…tough woman," Lily noted, amazed.

"You better believe it," Usopp agreed.

"Now listen up," Nami said. "Our top priority here is to rescue Lily's dad. If we just rush on in there without a plan, we could not only wind up getting casualties ourselves, but get _him_ injured, too!"

"She's got a point, Luffy," Usopp said. "Even if one scratch gets on Lily's old man, then we'll never get to try this 'heavenly volcano food' Lily talks so much about!"

**GRRUUUUUUUMBLE!** Luffy's stomach growled, as if agreeing with Usopp.

"Well, what do we suggest we do?" Luffy asked, bluntly.

Nami smirked and said, "Maybe it's best if I take charge of this operation…don't you think, Lily?"

"Yes!" Lily said, bowing graciously. "I'll leave it to you, Nami!"

"All right! That settles it!" Nami smiled. "Leave it to me!"

XXX

Later on, everyone has gathered in the library to devise a rescue plan for Panz Fry.

"All right!" Nami said. "Here's how it's gonna go down! First off, we need a diversion team. These four people will take the _Mini Merry_ and draw the Marines' attention away to set up the infiltration team. The members of this team are Chopper, who will operate the boat, Luffy, Robin, and Brook."

"Diversion, huh?" Luffy asked. "Ooh! Nami, does this mean I get to kick their asses?!"

"No, Luffy!" Nami said. "Robin and Brook will create a diversion! You're just there in case something happens to go wrong! Until that happens, don't do anything!"

"Awww," Luffy pouted. "That's no fun."

"Now," Nami continued, "the infiltration team will take the _Shark Submerge_ and sneak around to the raft without being seen by the Marines and then cut the chains to free Lily's father. This team will be Zoro, Sanji…"

"You can count on me, Nami-_swan~!_" Sanji swooned.

"…Usopp, and Lily. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded.

"That sound more fun than being a distraction," Luffy pouted.

"_Oh, suck it up,"_ Blizzard said. _"Nami said what job you had and that's that. Deal with it."_

"Everyone got it?" Nami asked. "Now, the real question is how do we bring back a man at his size back safely?"

"You're right," Usopp said. "The Marines are bound to notice, since he's so big and all!"

"We could steal one of their ships," Nami said, "but that'll take too much time and energy. So instead, we'll just have to detach the raft holding Panz Fry, hook it up to the _Sunny_, and then fly away using a Coup de Burst. Franky, you should stay on the ship and wait somewhere the Marines can't see you and prepare for a Coup de Burst. Blizzard, you should stay here, too, just in case. We'll call you for some extra muscle if something goes wrong."

"You got it, sis!" Franky said, flashing a thumbs-up while Blizzard saluted Nami.

"And what are you gonna do, Nami?" Usopp asked.

"Me? I'll spy on them with the _White Rocking Horse_ and take command of this mission," Nami said. "After all, we are in the Maubeugemour Sea. We should keep an eye out for any changes in the weather. Now, let's move out!"

"Right!" the Straw Hats exclaimed.

However, Nami didn't realize how quickly her little plan would go south.

XXX

With the infiltration team, Chopper is driving the _Mini Merry II_ through the sea while Robin and Brook held a conversation. For some reason, though, Luffy seemed awfully quiet.

"I just realized something," Robin said. "This team has most of the Devil Fruit users in it."

"Oh! You are indeed right, Miss Robin!" Brook said.

"That means that if we fall into the sea here," Robin began, "we're pretty much finished."

"Huh?!" Chopper and Brook muttered.

"I hope we don't drown and get eaten by sharks," Robin said, casually.

"AAAH!" Chopper and Brook shrieked.

"Cut it out, Robin!" Chopper cried. "You're scaring us!"

At that moment, Nami appeared, riding the _White Rocking Horse_.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted. "I figured that since we're deploying on the open sea, all the Devil Fruit users except Lily should be on this team to be safe. I'll check with you guys, later!"

With that, Nami sped off…but not long after, she noticed something: the _Mini Merry_ only had 3 passengers.

"Hey, wait a minute," Nami muttered. "Where's Luffy? I told him to get on the _Mini Merry_ with you guys!"

"About that!" Robin called. "Luffy got on the _Shark Submerge_ with the others and left earlier.

A pause.

"He…did…WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Nami screamed.

XXX

On the _Shark Submerge_, the infiltration team is on its way to the Marine battleships to free Panz Fry…with one more passenger.

"Well, you see Nami," Usopp said, nervously, as he spoke to Nami on the Mini Transponder Snail, "he said that diversion mission was boring, so he came along with us. You're not mad, right?"

"**Not mad? Oh, no, Usopp…I'M DOWNRIGHT FURIOUS! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FOOLPROOF PLAN, AND NOW WITH HIM IN THERE, HE'LL BOTCH EVERYTHING UP!"**

"See what you did, Luffy?!" Usopp questioned. "Now she's yelling at me because of you!"

"What did I do?!" Luffy asked. "It's a stupid plan, anyway! What's the point of being a diversion if I can't kick ass?!"

"**All right, FINE! Have it your way! But whatever you, you BETTER NOT sneak up on that raft! Do you hear me, mister?! I mean it!"**

"Yes, ma'am," Luffy said.

"**Good! Nami signing out."**

Nami then hung up, and Luffy sighed.

"I hate when she yells at me," he muttered.

"Well, maybe she wouldn't if you listened to her," Usopp retorted. "Seriously, Luffy, because you're here, you might botch the whole plan up!"

"Ah, phooey!" Luffy spat before he looked at Lily, who is sitting on his shoulder. "Anyway, Lily, I can't wait to meet your pops!"

"You'll like him!" Lily said. "He's a real great guy!"

"That reminds me," Usopp said. "Lily, you and your old man are from Elbaf like most Giants, right?"

"How do you know about Elbaf?" Lily asked.

"Well, believe it or not, the two great warriors, Dorry and Broggy, are two of our closes friends!" Usopp declared, proudly.

"No way!" Lily exclaimed, amazed. "You met those two famous pirate bosses?!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "We sure did!"

"I don't believe it," Lily said, surprised. "Even I've never met them! My Daddy has been friends with them since they were little!"

"Are you serious?!" Usopp questioned in surprise.

"I sure am!" Lily answered. "He talked about them all the time!"

XXX

Robin chuckled as she held her Mini Transponder Snail, listening in on the conversation.

"They sound like they're having fun," she said.

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun as well!" Brook exclaimed as he held his guitar.

"Yeah!" Chopper cheered. "Play it, Brook!"

**THRUM~!** Brook strummed on his guitar.

"Title: 'Let's Go to the Rescue'!"

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Chopper cheered as Brook played an upbeat tune and sang.

"**Go, go, let's go!**

**To the Ill-Tempered Sea~!"**

"QUIET!" Nami snapped.

"WAAAH!" Chopper cried with comical tears. "You got us in trouble, Brook~!"

"Forgive me," Brook muttered.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Marines are still sailing through the fog with Panz Fry, who is being looked over by none other than Vice-Admiral Momonga, who certainly had not changed during the passed 2 years.

Several days ago, he caught Panz Fry, raiding a World Government ship. The Giant managed to take out a great many soldiers, using his giant ladle as a weapon, but all it took for Momonga to apprehend him was a well-timed strike with his blade to his shoulder.

"It's rare to see a pirate attack a Government-owned cargo ship so openly," Momonga mused. "So…why did you do it…Panz Fry?"

"…I was only trying to take back what you stole from them!" the Giant spoke through his mask.

"Stole?" Momonga repeated. "What do you mean? We've stolen nothing!"

"Ever since the death of Whitebeard," Panz Fry said, "the New World is in chaos and disarray! That island where the Government ship was moored was no exception. That island was on the brink of starvation…but still, the men on that ship took what little food they had left…to provide the World Nobles their nightly banquets! I am cook, and therefore it is my duty to provide food for the weak and starving!"

"So you boarded that ship to steal back their food?" Momonga asked. "The New World is in disorder because of you pirates! Don't you try and shift the blame on us!"

(A/N: Marine swine. GRRR!)

Panz Fry seethed angrily.

"Even so," he said, "we remain as far apart as ever…we'll never share the same mindset!"

"…You speak the truth," Momonga said as he turned away. "Although…someone has been doing our jobs of attacking pirates, these days, and seeing as how as we are toting a pirate with us, we could be next. Men! Keep a sharp eye out and shoot anything that moves on the sea!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" the Marines shouted.

XXX

Meanwhile, Nami is seen riding her _White Rocking Horse_ towards the ships.

"Okay!" she said. "Everyone ready?"

XXX

"We're in position, Nami," Robin said, her arms crossed as Chopper held up the binoculars in front of her eyes and Brook held the Mini Transponder Snail beside her.

XXX

"We're ready, too, Nami!" Usopp said, sitting in the _Shark Submerge_ with 3 of the Monster Quartet and Lily. The submarine is currently stationed behind the raft where Panz Fry, out of the Marines' sight.

"Thank you so much, everyone," Lily said with grateful tears in her eyes. "Really! I don't think I would've snuck on board if it weren't for your help!"

"Don't thank us yet," Zoro said. "We gotta save your old man, first."

"Shishishi! He's right, ya know!" Luffy agreed.

Lily laughed and wiped her eyes.

XXX

"All right!" Nami said. "Let's do this!"

XXX

"Roger that," Robin said. "Cien Fleur!"

"My go, as well," Brook added.

XXX

On the Marine ship and on the raft, several arms suddenly sprouted out of the sailors and wrapped themselves around them.

XXX

"And Clutch!" Robin exclaimed.

XXX

**KRRAAAACK!** One-by-one, the Marines on the battleships began to fall as their spines were broken in half and fell into the sea below.

"H-hey! What's going on here?!" a Marine soldier asked.

"AAAAH!" another shrieked. "A…A GHOST~!"

Everyone looked up and began to back away in fear upon seeing Brook's disembodied soul.

"Yohohohoho~!" Brook chortled, eerily. "I am no ghost~! I am a soul~! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO~!"

"What's going on out here?!" Momonga questioned. "What's happening?!"

XXX

"Now's your chance!" Nami said. "Sneak in and free Panz Fry!"

XXX

"Roger that, Nami!" Usopp said. "Commencing rescue!"

The hatch to the _Shark Submerge_ opened, allowing Zoro and Sanji to jump out. While Zoro cut down the chains that bound Panz Fry to his crucifix, Sanji, using his Sky Walk ability, kicked the chains that connected the raft to the battleships away.

**THUD!** Panz Fry fell to his knees while Sanji landed on the raft he stood on.

"Yohohohoho~!" Brook laughed as his soul chased a few Marine sailors. "Oh! Good show, Mister Sanji!"

XXX

"All right," Nami said, confidently. "Phase one is complete. Now for…WHAT THE?!" Her eyes bugged out…when she saw Luffy standing out in the open!

"L…Luffy…what are you doing?!" she whispered in shock. "Go back in the sub!"

XXX

Luffy looked up at Panz Fry, who is still wearing the "sin" mask on his face.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed as Lily held onto his hair. "I can't see his face with that thing on!"

Momonga and the Marines gasped.

"It's…'Straw Hat' Luffy!" Momonga explained.

"No way! I thought he was dead!" said another sailor.

**WROING!** Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed the mask before he pulled it off, revealing Panz Fry's face, which had a big, shaggy, green beard and had pink marking on it.

"D…Daddy…!" Lily whispered.

"Lily?!" Panz Fry questioned.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Nice to meet you, old frying pan guy!"

At that moment, Zoro appeared from behind the Giant.

"Hey, Luffy," Zoro said. "We cut off his chains."

The Marines gasped.

"'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, too?!"

"And not just Straw Hat…but…hey, wait a minute, who's the blonde guy?"

"I'M SANJI! 'BLACK LEG' SANJI OF THE STRAW HATS, YOU DUMB-ASSES!"

"HUH!?"

"Where did they come from?!" Momonga questioned, angrily.

XXX

"Ugh…I should've known," Nami groaned…but then she smiled. "Good thing I planned ahead. I knew Luffy would pull something like this off." She then picked up the Mini Transponder Snail. "Franky! Change in plans! You and Blizzard get the ship here, now! Forget about the raft! We'll just have to tie a rope around Panz Fry and get him outta here!"

"**Roger that! Snowy and I are on the way!"** Franky exclaimed.

XXX

Lily sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying not to get overwhelmed with the joy of seeing her father again.

"Lily," Luffy said. "You should get going."

"Right! Thanks, Luffy!" Lily said before she hopped off his shoulder.

"Straw Hat!"

Luffy looked up and saw Momonga lunging at him with his sword brandished.

"Whoa!" he cried as he dodged the attack, standing up on his hands as he did so.

"You won't get away, this time!" Momonga barked.

"Man, that was close!" Luffy said before he continued to evade Momonga's attacks, when suddenly, **KLANG!** Zoro appeared, blocking the Vice-Admiral's sword with his own.

"So, he's a Vice-Admiral, huh?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy answered. "He's pretty tough!"

"Is that so?" Zoro asked, a sly smirk creasing his lips, while Momonga found a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face.

**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!** The Marines started shooting at Sanji, who backed away to avoid the bullets.

"So I guess we can't really avoid an all-out fight, can we?" Sanji asked. "Figures."

**WHUP! BAM-BAM-BAM!** The Straw Hat Cook jumped up and kicked the Marines away.

"Daddy~!" Lily cried, happily.

"Lily!" Panz Fry asked as he held his hand out. "Are you all right, little one?!"

"Yeah!" Lily answered. "Daddy, I missed you so much!"

Just when the gap between Lily and her father was beginning to close, **BOOM! BA-BOOM!** Two missiles appeared from out of the water and hit Panz Fry in the face!

"AAAAAAUGGH!" Panz Fry.

"DADDY!" Lily cried in horror.

Everyone looked up upon hearing Lily's screams.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he ran to help Panz Fry. "You okay?!"

**PYEW! PYEW!** More torpedoes were fired from the sea, and some of them actually hit the Marine battleships!

"AAAAAAAH!" the Marines screamed as they were scattered by the resulting explosion.

"Damage report!" said a Marine Captain. "What's going on?!"

XXX

"Brarararara…!" Shuzo laughed. "Consider that our greeting. Prepare to surface and finish them off!"

"Yes, sir!" the Neo Marines exclaimed.

XXX

"The torpedoes broke the hull!" shouted a Marine sailor as he reported to the Captain. "We're taking on water!"

"**Have you located the enemy ship?!"**

"No! Not yet!"

"**Well, try and determine where the torpedoes are coming from, and then turn your fire there!"**

XXX

All of a sudden, another submarine appeared from the ocean's depths. It is revealed to be none other than Shuzo's sub. Soon, he and his men came out on the sub's deck, brandishing rifles and bazookas. Following behind Shino is his alpaca…whose eyes are glowing red.

"All right, Alpacacino!" Shuzo exclaimed. "Prepare to open fire!"

A pink wheel on the alpaca's side began to turn, and Alpacacino open his mouth wide…revealing a flashing light.

**BOOM!** A huge bullet fired out of the alpaca's mouth, hitting the sails in the battleships and destroying the crucifix that Panz Fry was tied to, which in turn ended up falling on him.

"AGH!" Panz Fry cried, his forehead beginning to bleed.

"Daddy!" Lily cried in horror.

"Are these the ones who have been attacking the pirates, lately?" Momonga asked. "Why are they attacking us Marines, too?!"

Soon, Alpacacino's eyes returned to normal, and he bleated happily, which earned a gentle pat on the head from Shuzo.

"Good boy," he praised. "Now…time for to go say hello."

XXX

"Hey, old man!" Luffy said. "You okay?!"

"I'm fine," Panz Fry groaned, bleeding. "Where's Lily?!"

"I'm right here, Daddy!" said Lily.

Just then, something came spinning out of the water.

"Another torpedo! I got it!" Luffy said as he jumped into the air, as well. "Gum Gum…BALLOON!"

**BWOING!** Luffy inflated his stomach like a balloon, but just then, the spinning projectile revealed itself to be Shuzo!

"Outta the way, boy!" Shuzo shouted.

"A man?!" Luffy questioned in surprised.

"I said move it!" Shuzo repeated.

**WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM!** The long-armed man slammed into Luffy's belly, surprisingly causing him pain.

"AAAAAGH!" Luffy screamed before he breathed out all the air he had inflated…and fell into the sea!

"Oh, no! Luffy!" Lily cried.

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed.

"Luffy!" Nami cried before she held up the Mini Transponder Snail. "Franky? It's Nami! Tell Blizzard 'code red'!"

"**No need! I think he heard you!"** Franky said. **"HEY, SNOWY! COME BACK!"**

XXX

Under the sea, Blizzard is seen swimming to Luffy's rescue as fast as he can.

XXX

Shuzo then landed on the raft in front of Momonga.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said. "Who the hell was that kid?"

Momonga gasped in surprise.

"It's you…Shuzo!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Shuzo hummed as he acknowledge the Vice-Admiral. "Ah! It's you! It's been a while, hasn't it? I didn't realize you were on board, as well, Momonga. What rank are you in these day? Vice-Admiral, right?"

"…Don't tell me," Momonga muttered. "Are you the one responsible for the raids on pirates, these days?!"

"BRARARARA!" Shuzo cackled. "That's right! And Panz Fry is next! I'm going to lop his head right off his shoulders!"

"Like hell I'll let you do that!" Momonga shouted, holding his sword.

"I wouldn't do that!" Shuzo warned. "You're completely surrounded! Just look around!"

Just then, many smaller submarines appeared, surrounding the Marines and Panz Fry.

**BAAAAAHAAAHAA~!** Alpacacino bleated ecstatically.

"Just hand him over now," Shuzo said, standing beside Panz Fry. "Then, we'll be doing your job for you."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Momonga. "You were once a great Marine!"

"…Why?" Shuzo asked. "Hmph…fine. I'll tell you why. We are…the Neo Marines, who have become concerned about the condition of the New World!"

The Neo Marines gasped at this.

"We have banded together to do one thing," Shuzo explained, "and that is to destroy all pirates in the New World! You Marines are nothing but fools and has-beens, and the very thought of allowing a pirate to continue to live in Impel Down is absolutely absurd!" He thumped a fist against his chest. "In the name of the great Master Z…I shall the big-name pirate, Panz Fry, here and now!"

"Did…did you say 'Z'?!" Momonga questioned in shock.

"BRARARARARA!" Shuzo cackled.

"M-Mister Shuzo…!" one of the Neo Marines whispered. "You shouldn't have said that!"

**BLAAAAAH!** Alpacacino bleated in agreement.

"Oh?" Shuzo asked. "Well…to be honest, it doesn't matter to me…because you worthless Marines are gonna die here, along with Panz Fry!"

Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over Shuzo, who looked up and saw Lily, growing back to her Giant size and brandishing her fork.

"Damn you!" Lily cursed. "How dare you hurt my Daddy and Luffy!"

**THWAK!** She slammed her weapon down on Shuzo who dodged it. **SWISH-SWISH!** Lily thrust her weapon at Shuzo, who continued to dodge.

Meanwhile, Sanji is busy kicking away some of the encroaching Neo Marines when he noticed Lily fighting.

"Lily!" Sanji called before he kicked another Neo Marine away. "Dammit…what are Luffy and that damn Moss-head swordsman doing?!"

**THWAM!** Lily stabbed her fork weapon against the raft, but once again, she missed Shuzo.

"And just who are you?!" Shuzo asked.

"I am Panz Fry's only daughter, Lily Enstomach!" Lily exclaimed.

"So that would make you a pirate, too?!" Shuzo asked. "In that case, you can die as well! GEPPOU!"

**FWUP!** Shuzo jumped up into the sky, above Lily's head.

"Now…Tekkai! THREE-SECTION LARIAT!" Shuzo shouted as he hardened his arm and prepared to strike Lily, when suddenly, **THWAM!** Sanji appeared, holding Shuzo back with his foot! However, Sanji felt a bit of pain in doing so, and soon dropped down to one knee when he landed.

"Another one of you brats?!" Shuzo questioned. "I'm getting sick and tired of this!"

"How dare you try and hit a lady, you piece of crap!" Sanji cursed. "You…"

"You…!" Shuzo hissed.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" they questioned.

"Mister Shuzo! Look!" said a Neo Marine as he pointed to Sanji's wanted poster, which is being held in Alpacacino's mouth. "I think that's 'Black Leg' Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates! Although…his face looks different in the wanted poster! Maybe he had plastic surgery or something?"

"I DID NOT, YOU ASSHOLE!" Sanji barked.

"A pirate, eh?" Shuzo asked. "What's his bounty?"

"77 million Berries!"

"Hmph! He's a nobody, then."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, PAL?!"

Zoro couldn't help but snicker at this.

"But still, a pirate is a pirate," Shuzo said. "Sink all them to the bottom of the sea!"

"Yes, sir!" the Neo Marines shouted as they and Alpacacino prepared to shoot Sanji, Lily, Panz Fry, and the Marines!

"Oh, no!" Brook cried, his soul still disembodied. "We're in big trouble, now, my friends!"

"Dammit!" Sanji cursed. "Hey, Lily! You might wanna shrink back down!"

"Right!" Lily agreed before she began to shrink back to her default size.

"FIRE!" Shuzo shouted.

**BA-BOOM!** The Neo Marines and Alpacacino opened fire, but just when the bullets were about to hit, **SLI-SLASH!** They are all cut in half by Momonga!

"What the-?!" Sanji questioned.

"What's this?" Zoro asked. "So now you're on our side?"

"Shut up, Roronoa!" Momonga shouted. "I do not like fighting alongside pirates…but…I will not stand idly by and let you do as you please while this ship is under the command of the Marines, Shuzo!"

"Humph," Sanji scoffed with a smirk. "You're not too bad, for a Marine."

Momonga sneered at Sanji.

"Don't push it, Black Leg," he hissed.

"To be praised by a pirate?" Shuzo questioned. "This is why the Marines are worthless! You lot have no shame!"

"Silence, you treacherous bastard!" Momonga snapped.

The two men stood before each other, glaring…when suddenly, **plip-plip!** Two drops of water fell on the raft. Everyone looked up to see Luffy, who is mounted on Blizzard's back, both of them soaking wet.

"…Pirates…and Marines…" Luffy said. "I say enough of this bull crap!"

"Straw Hat!" Momonga exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Shuzo hummed, inquisitively.

"…Pops' heavenly food…is all mine!" Luffy shouted.

"Mister Shuzo!" said one of the Neo Marines. "That man…he's a pirate with a 400 million Berry bounty on his head: 'Straw Hat' Luffy!"

"Oh? 400 million, eh?" Shuzo asked. "BRARARARARARA! Perfect then! I'll take you all out, here and now!"

Luffy glared at Shuzo, who looked back at Momonga, who brandished his katana. Blizzard growled viciously, his fangs bared, while Luffy sat on his back.

The battle…was going to start soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	3. A Great and Desperate Escape Plan

**Ch. 3- A Great and Desperate Escape Plan!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

When we last left our heroes, they had met the Giant girl, Lily Enstomach, who enlisted their help in rescuing her father, Panz Fry. At first, the rescue mission seems to go off without a hitch, but like always, it's never too easy for the Straw Hats when a villain named Shuzo of the mysterious Neo Marines suddenly appears and claims that he will kill Panz Fry, his daughter, and the Straw Hats, but not if Luffy has anything to say about it!

Right now, a fleet of mini-subs surfaced from the water and began to open fire on the Marines, who began to drop into the sea after getting shot at.

"Invade that ship!" shouted a Neo Marine soldier.

"Kill all of those scumbag pirates!" shouted another.

The Marine soldiers tried to fight back to the best o their ability, but it appeared that they were no match for them.

Meanwhile, Shuzo and Luffy are in a stare-down.

"So, 400 million Berries, huh?" Shuzo asked before he glanced at Zoro. "And what about you and that mutt? Are you both pirates, as well?!"

"Yeah, so what?" Zoro asked.

"Then you can die, too!" Shuzo shouted as he threw himself at the 3 Straw Hats.

Luffy shook the water out of his hair and jumped off of Blizzard.

"Blizzard! Zoro!" he called. "I'll handle this guy!"

"_You sure about that?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "I'm not let him get a leg up on me, this time."

With that, the fight began. Shuzo jumped at Luffy, who ducked down to dodge him as he put his fist to the raft and pumped his blood with his legs.

"Gear SECOND!" he shouted as he jumped into the air. "Now Gum-GUUUUM…JET GATLING~!"

"TEKKAI!" Shuzo shouted as he held up his arms up.

**WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM!** Luffy's punches landed on Shuzo's body, but because the latter had hardened, his blows didn't mean a thing. Before Luffy knew it, Shuzo pushed him away!

"Whoa!" Luffy cried as he landed on the raft, his Gear Second wearing off.

"That's an odd body you have," said Shuzo. "Did you eat a Devil Fruit, by any chance?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit! I'm a rubber man!"

"Even so, it wasn't strong enough to break my Tekkai!" said Shuzo.

"That right?" Luffy asked, smirking confidently as he and Shuzo charged at each other. However, it looked like Momonga was about to interfere.

"I thought I told you that I will NOT let you do as you please here!" Momonga shouted as he drew his katana.

Just then, **KLANG!** He found his sword blocked by Zoro's two blades.

"R…Roronoa Zoro…!" Momonga gasped.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Zoro said. "Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Sanji stood in front of Panz Fry, preparing to defend him from the advancing Neo Marines.

"Forward!" one shouted. "Kill those damned pirates."

"Party Table…KICK COURSE!" Sanji shouted as he stood up on both hands and performed a helicopter kick, sending the Neo Marines flying into the sea! He almost sent Lily flying, too, had she not been holding on with her weapon. However, more of the Neo Marines came forth, brandishing rifles.

"Shoot at Pans Fry!" one shouted. "Take aim!"

"Dammit!" Sanji cursed once he stopped kicking. "He's an easy target out here!"

"Daddy!" Lily cried.

'_Bullet…FANG!'_

**WHOOSH!** A white blur dashed through the horde of gun-bearing Neo Marines, sending them all into the sea!

"Thanks, Blizzard!" Sanji called. "I owe you 10 jars of peanut butter!"

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked, but then…

**BAAAAAAAAAAA~! KABOOM!** A deep bleating sounded off, followed by a large explosion which Blizzard barely managed to dodge!

'_What the hell?!'_ he thought. _'What was that?!"_

He looked up and saw Alpacacino, his mouth open wide and steaming.

"_Ohh…you trying to pick a fight with me, huh?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"_Maybe I am,"_ Alpacacino said, his eyes starting to glow red.

"_Then hit me with your best shot, Fluffy!"_ Blizzard taunted.

"_Oh, I'll hit you all right, you pirate scumbag mutt!"_ Alpacacino roared as he kept firing at Blizzard in short spurts, but the wolf-dog kept dodging his shots.

XXX

"Wow! It's getting really scary over there!" Chopper said, looking through the binoculars. "What's going on, Robin?!"

"I don't know, Chopper," Robin answered. "Just who are those people?"

XXX

"Dammit, it's a real mess out there!" Usopp said, looking through the periscope. "Hey, Nami!"

"**I know, Usopp!"** Nami answered on the Transponder Snail.

XXX

Back on the surface, Nami holds the Mini Transponder Snail in her hand as she speaks to Usopp.

"I'm trying to think of a better plan so we can get Lily's father out of there!" Nami said before she looked out to the horizon, her finger to her chin. As she did, the _Thousand Sunny_ soon sailed up beside her. At that moment, the orange-haired navigator seemed to notice something strange.

Large bursts of water suddenly started erupting from the sea's surface.

"Oh, no…!" Nami gasped. "Don't tell me that's…a Thrust-Up Stream!"

(A/N: Don't go getting any ideas.)

XXX

Meanwhile, Luffy is still battling with Shuzo, who yelled out a battle cry as he spun his arms around and tried to batter him with them, but the rubber boy was too quick and jumped into the air.

"Damn you!" Luffy cursed. "Gum-GUUUUUM-"

"Not so fast!" Shuzo shouted as he grabbed Luffy's outstretched arm, wound it around his arm, then pulled Luffy back down against the raft before he continued to try and punch him.

Meanwhile, Zoro found himself struggling against Momonga while Blizzard continued to dodge Alpacacino's attacks.

Brook's disembodied soul continued to watch the battle from above.

"Oh, my!" he thought aloud. "Mister Luffy, Mister Zoro, and Mister Blizzard are on the defensive! Their opponents must be quite strong, indeed!"

"Take this, you monster!" shouted a Marine soldier as he and his comrade tried to shoot at Brook, who turned around angrily.

"Here now!" Brook shouted. "Just because I'm a soul without a body, right now, doesn't mean I like to be shot at!"

"AAAH!" the Marines screamed as they ran away from the disembodied soul.

XXX

"Dammit," Nami cursed as she observed the odd weather pattern. "There's no mistaking it. Why now, of all times?!"

"Hey, Nami!" Franky called from the _Sunny_. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Franky! We've got a problem!" Nami exclaimed. "The weather's about to change drastically, again! It's not safe to be here!"

"Are you serious?!" Franky questioned in shock.

"Hey, everyone!" Nami said to the Mini Transponder Snail. "Listen carefully! The Thrust-Up Stream is coming!"

XXX

"The Thrust-Up…" Chopper began.

"Stream?" Robin finished, confused.

XXX

"What the hell is a Thrust-Up Stream?!" Usopp asked. "Is that like the Knock-Up Stream that we used to get to the Sky Island?!"

"**Yes, it is,"** Nami replied, **"only this one's not as big!"**

"Oh…well that's a relief," Usopp said.

"**Yeah, thank goodness, right?"** Chopper asked.

XXX

"However," Nami began, "it still has the to blow away a battleship!"

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"** Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"And once it starts erupting, it can appear from anywhere around us! You have to get back to the _Sunny_, immediately!"

XXX

As Nami said this, Usopp suddenly felt something hit the _Shark Submerge_, causing him to flinch.

"O-okay! I'm on my way back!" Usopp shouted.

"**We're coming back, too!"** Chopper cried.

Nami watched worriedly as the Thrust-Up Stream continued to erupt in various areas. She was worried that the _Sunny_ could end up getting thrown by the huge blast of water…but she was more worried about Luffy not making it back in time.

"C'mon, Luffy…hurry!" she whispered.

XXX

Shuzo continued to pummel Luffy, who had decided that he had enough and used a Gum-Gum Balloon to bounce him away! Then, Luffy jumped up into the air, going Gear Second almost instantly as he did, and stretched his arms back.

"Armaments HARDENING!" Luffy shouted.

"This again?!" Shuzo questioned. "TEKKAI!"

"JET BAZOOKA!"

**WHAM!** Luffy struck Shuzo with both fists, and this time, he actually managed to push him back, if not just a little.

"What the hell?!" Shuzo questioned. "So he can use Haki?!"

Luffy smirked confidently as he landed in front of Shuzo, who growled at him.

"GEPPOU!" Shuzo shouted before began to kick himself up into the air.

Momonga found himself trying to avoid Zoro, who brandished _Wado Ichimonji_ as he pursued him.

"One-Sword Style…3600 CALIBER PHOENIX!" the swordsman roared before he sent a powerful air-compressed slash at Momonga, who tried to deflect it using his own blade. However, the Vice-Admiral realized it was futile, and therefore was forced to use Geppou as well to avoid getting cut in half. Zoro's attack ended up hitting a Marine battleship that was behind Momonga instead.

Blizzard growled as he jumped on Shuzo's sub and charged at Alpacacino, who kept trying to shoot at him.

"_I've had ENOUGH OF YOU~!"_ Blizzard roared as he jumped up into the air and elongated his claws with his Armaments Haki. _"SCISSOR CLAW!"_

"_What the- GUH!"_ Alpacacino began, but then stopped when Blizzard slashed him in the side with his claws, causing the alpaca to fall on his side.

XXX

"Franky!" Nami called. "Use the anchors, now!"

"Got it!" Franky replied before he fired the anchors at the raft.

"You little brat!" Shuzo shouted.

"_How…dare you!"_ Alpacacino coughed.

"You've got some nerve," Momonga added.

"…So do you!" Luffy, Zoro, and Blizzard replied.

Just then, **SNATCH!** The _Sunny's_ paw anchors landed on the raft and hooked themselves on using the claws.

"**Sanji! Lily! Are you guys there?!"** Nami asked.

"Nami!" Sanji exclaimed with Lily hanging on to his hair. "I guess she got worried about me."

"**Listen! It isn't safe here, anymore! Something like the Knock-Up Stream is coming!"**

"What did you say?!" Sanji questioned.

"**Did the anchors hook up to the raft?!"**

"Yeah! They're on, good and tight!"

"**Good! Come back to the **_**Sunny**_**, on the double!"**

"Got it!" Sanji said. "Let's go, Lily!"

"Right!" Lily agreed.

At that moment, **BOOM!** The Thrust-Up Stream had already hit a battleship and sent it flying!

"What the hell?!" Shuzo questioned. "What's going on over there?!"

"WHOA!" Luffy cried as he tried to hang on.

"Hey, Luffy! Blizzard! Moss-head!" Sanji called as he landed on the raft. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here! We're gonna use the Coup de Burst to escape and take Lily's old man with us!"

"Oh! I get it now!" Luffy answered.

"I won't let you…" Shuzo hissed.

"…Get away with that!" Momonga finished before he and Shuzo went in for the attack.

As this was happening, the Thrust-Up Stream began to appear all around them…and Usopp was trapped in it.

"GET ME OUTTA THIS THING~!" Usopp screamed, dizzily.

"USOPP!" Nami cried.

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried. "What about Luffy and the others?!"

Luckily, though, Usopp managed to land right near the _Sunny_.

"Usopp!" Nami cried.

"SUPER welcome back!" Franky exclaimed, striking his signature pose.

"Are you okay?!" Chopper asked.

"Aside from feeling like the world is spinning and feeling nauseous, I'm just dandy," Usopp answered, sarcastically.

Back with Luffy…

"Don't GET IN MY WAY!" the Straw Hat Captain shouted as he slammed Shuzo against the raft, but Shuzo just kept trying to attack him. **BAM!** He crashed into Luffy, and when the dust cleared, he seemingly had him captured in his arms.

"BRARARARARA!" Shuzo laughed. "I win, boy!"

"Not quite!" Luffy said before he poked Shuzo in the eyes.

"OUCH!" Shuzo cried. "Grr…DAMN YOU!"

He then tried to punch Luffy continuously, but thanks to the latter's Observation Haki, he easily managed to evade them.

XXX

"Franky! Use the Coup de Burst! Now!" Nami ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sis," Franky answered.

"What?! Why not?!" Nami questioned.

"I didn't notice until I got closer," Franky began, "but the raft's way too big!"

"What?!" Nami questioned. "Oh, dammit…that was the only plan I had! Now what?!" She chewed her thumbnail in thought, trying to thick of another solution…when suddenly, she remember Usopp being carried by the Thrust-Up Stream…and that's when it her.

"I've got an idea!" Nami exclaimed.

A few seconds later, the navigator had explained her new plan to the rest of the Straw Hats, who are no doubt shocked by this.

"WE'RE GONNA USE THE THRUST-UP STREAM TO CATAPULT US?!" Usopp and Chopper questioned.

"I know it's crazy, but we have no choice!" Nami said.

"Even so, how are we supposed where it's gonna pop up?!" Usopp asked.

"ZIP IT, ALREADY!" Nami barked.

"Yes, ma'am…!" Usopp squeaked.

"Sanji!" Nami called while holding the Mini Transponder Snail. "Are the anchors still hooked up?"

"**Yeah, they are,"** Sanji answered.

"Okay," Nami said. "Listen…you're gonna have to hang on tight!"

XXX

Luffy and Zoro as they faced their respective opponents, who glared at them as they prepared to attack once more, but then, **BOOM!** Another battleship was destroyed by the Thrust-Up Stream, and this one was a bit closer to Luffy's group than the last! Panz Fry struggled to stay aboard the raft as it rocked back and forth from the waves created by the current.

XXX

"Whoa!" Usopp cried. "That was a little off! Nami?"

"There's another one coming!" Nami answered as she looked through the binoculars. Sure enough, she saw the water beginning to swell near Panz Fry's raft. "Not yet…not yet…almost…!"

**BOOM!** The Thrust-Up Stream shot upward, once again.

"Now, Franky!" Nami shouted.

"Roger that!" Franky answered. "CHICKEN VOYAGE!"

**WHIRRRRRRR~!** The _Sunny's_ mane began to spin around until she started going backwards, pulling the raft into the Thrust-Up Stream as she did so.

"And now for…COUP de BURST!" Franky shouted.

**KABOOM! WHOOSH!** The Coup de Burst was fired, sending the ship flying through the Thrust-Up Stream and carrying Panz Fry, Sanji, Lily, and Blizzard with it! However, as the _Sunny_ flew, Luffy and Zoro accidentally fell off the raft!

"Luffy!" Sanji cried. "Zoro!"

'_Oh, man!'_ Blizzard thought.

"A flying ship?!" Shuzo questioned as he fell down along with Momonga, Luffy, and Zoro. However, Luffy still proved that even in times of danger, he was still a rather quick-thinker. He grabbed Zoro by the collar of his shirt with one hand and stretched the other hand to grab the raft…which had really been reduced to just two giant logs since it was destroyed by the Thrust-Up Stream.

"You won't get away from me!" Shuzo shouted before he threw what looked like some sort of knife at the log that Panz Fry is on.

"Yes!" Nami cheered. "'Operation: Rescue Panz Fry' is complete! Mission accomplished!"

"Yeah~!" the Straw Hats cheered.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Now I can finally have some of that heavenly food!"

"…_Is that all you're thinking about?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Stupid question. Of course it is."_

"Yohohohoho! Wait for me~!" Brook called as his soul followed after everyone.

XXX

Meanwhile, it looked like the Marines are now stranded in the Maubeugemour Sea. Even now that the Thrust-Up Stream had stopped, they had only had one battleship, and it had been capsized as a result of the chaos that had ensued.

Momonga glared in the direction in which the Straw Hats escaped to.

"…Straw Hat got away again," he hissed, "as well as Panz Fry."

"BRARARARARA! Oh, don't worry! We never let a man get away once we have him in our sights!"

Up in the sky, the Marines saw Shuzo dive-bombing towards them. Momonga held up his swords, trying to block the Neo Marine, but in the end, the resulting collision caused the last remaining battleship to explode! Not a single trace of life was left.

Could it be that Momonga and his men had been obliterated by that attack?

Well…no one can say…for now.

"We've wasted enough time here," Shuzo said, scratching the right side of his face. He then held up a blank scrap of paper. "Men! Let us hurry and go after those godforsaken pirates!"

"Yes, sir!" the Neo Marines shouted.

As Shuzo and his squad prepared to set sail…the former let his mind travel to a few days ago.

_Flashback_

In a barren wasteland in the New World, a battle is taking place. One fighter is Shuzo. The other: Ain. Shuzo laughed as he tried to attack the woman by slamming her into the ground with his fists, but Ain managed to dodge him and kick Shuzo.

It appeared that the two of them might be equally matched in this duel.

Watching them are two shadowy figures, one that looked tall and muscular and the other looking like some sort of canine. Also watching are thousand of Neo Marine soldiers.

"Look at them," said one of them. "This fight's been going on for about 5 hours, now!"

"I know, right?!" asked another. "It looks like they're equally matched!"

"No, you're wrong," another added. "Mister Shuzo has the upper hand in this battle…he has the Six Superpowers."

Shuzo snickered as he kept himself aloft in the air using Geppou, eyeing Ain as she was down on one knee. Even though it didn't look like it…Ain's strength was beginning to wane.

'_She won't last much longer, now,'_ Shuzo thought.

With that, he went in for the final blow!

"I know you're suffering now, little girl!" he shouted. "So let me do the honorable and finish you off! I promise this won't hurt…much! BRARARARARARA!"

With that, Shuzo went spinning towards Ain, just like he did to Luffy and Momonga in the present.

Just when it looked like he was about to land the finishing attack, Ain jumped away at the last second, causing him to crash into the ground! Then, she put her hand to the ground, which glowed pink upon her touch.

"Oh, I missed, did I?" Shuzo asked. "No matter. I'll just…huh?!"

Shuzo found himself encased in stone!

"W-what the?!" he questioned. "Damn you and your Devil Fruit powers, Ain!"

Ain smirked triumphantly before she pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Shuzo's face.

"This battle is over!" exclaimed the muscular figure. "Ain is the winner!"

_**ARROOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ A long howl followed these words.

_Flashback end_

Shuzo continued to look at the scrap of paper as he and his men sailed on.

'_After that practice duel, Ain became the Neo Marines' Vice-Admiral,'_ he thought. _'And meanwhile, I was forced to be the leader of the flying squad…but soon, he will realize that he was wrong and that I am more suited for the role!'_

"BRARARARARARA!" Shuzo cackled, while Alpacacino, whose wound from Blizzard had been bandaged, seemed to laugh with him.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats have near a large reef and are now resting from their little scuffle.

"Well, it looks like we're out of the Maubeugemour Sea," Nami noted. "The weather's totally different here. It's so calm and quiet."

"Yeah, and I don't see any enemy ships!" Usopp said, looking through his binoculars. "We must be really far away!"

"Of course we are!" Franky said. "That was a SUPER extra-large Coup de Burst! Even a high-speed vessel can't follow us, now!"

"We should be able to hide behind these reefs and rest for the time being, no?" Robin inquired.

Nami nodded before she looked down at the Monster Quarter, Brook (whose soul is now back in his body), and Lily, who is pacing back and forth, worriedly.

"How's it going on your end, guys?" the navigator asked.

Chopper sighed as he finished bandaging up Panz Fry…and that took a LOT of bandages.

"He has a deep head injury," Chopper began, "but he should be okay after he rests for about a day or two!"

"Thank you, Chopper-_sa!_" Lily exclaimed with grateful tears. "I really appreciate it!"

"D…don't think thanking me makes happy, you dumb-ass!" Chopper exclaimed while doing his happy dance.

"Well, anyway, he's okay now, and that's good!" Luffy said. "So, Frying Pan Pops, how about you make us some of that heavenly food now?"

**WHAM!** Sanji kicked Luffy right on his skull, sending him straight into the ground and leaving only his hat!

"What kind of a jerk are you?!" Sanji questioned.

"Huh?!" Lily muttered in surprise.

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled.

**POP!** Luffy came popping back up out of the ground.

"What's the big deal?!" Luffy questioned. "Chopper said he was gonna be fine-"

"_As usual, you don't listen, moron!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Yeah, Luffy!" Chopper agreed as he jumped down from Panz Fry's shoulder and landed beside Blizzard. "I said he needs rest, first!"

"Huh?!" Luffy questioned. "But…what about the heavenly food?!"

"_And, as usual again, your stomach has taken over what little brain you have,"_ Blizzard said.

"You dumb-ass," Sanji hissed. "Even if Lily's old man was all right now, what are we gonna make the food with?! Thin air?!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" Lily said. "I already got us some food!"

"You did?" the Straw Hats asked.

"Where? Where is it?! Where?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

"Just look over there, behind you!" Lily said as she jumped on Luffy's shoulder and pointed to a reef, where bags and crates of food are seen.

"Oh, my!" Brook said. "Where did you get all of that from?!"

"Well, while the Marine ships were getting blown up," Lily began, "food was getting scattered all over the place. So I thought, 'That'd be a real waste!', and picked up as much as I could!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "All right! Way to go!"

"But under those circumstances?" Zoro asked. "Don't you think that's kind of selfish?"

"AAAAH!" Lily shrieked, her heading growing comically large. "YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE SUCH A THING WHILE DADDY, LUFFY-_SA_, AND THE OTHERS WERE IN DANGER?! Oh, and I got some booze, too."

"In that case…excellent work," Zoro praised.

'_You prude,'_ Blizzard thought.

"And some peanut butter, too!" Lily added, which caused Blizzard to give her a big, slobbery doggy kiss.

**GRRUUUUUUUUMBLE!** Luffy looked down upon hearing his stomach rumbling.

"Still," he said as he put a hand to his empty belly, "even if we do have food, now, I guess this means we can't eat some of that heavenly food yet, huh?"

"OF COURSE NOT, STUPID!" Sanji and Chopper shouted.

"If you want food, then I'll make some-" Sanji began, but then, **THOOM!** Everyone looked upon seeing Panz Fry, struggling to get to his feet.

"Wait a minute! Stop! Don't move!" Chopper cried. "You should be resting!"

Panz Fry seethed in pain as he continued to try and stand.

"I-I'm fine," he reassured. "It's only for a little while, at least."

"No, Daddy!" Lily pleaded. "Please, do what Chopper-_sa_ says and rest!"

"You there, boy in the straw hat," Panz Fry said. "Luffy, was it?"

"That's right!" Luffy answered. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

Panz Fry chuckled a little, but then grunted in pain, once again.

"Daddy!" Lily cried.

"Lily…listen to me," Panz Fry said.

"Y-yes, Daddy?" Lily asked.

"You must talk about my food quite a lot," Panz Fry said with a smile. "Your friend, Luffy, here, is dying to have some of my famous dishes. To a cook, that's a great honor."

"Well…yeah, I know," Lily said, "but still, Daddy-"

"And on top of that, he and his crew saved our lives!" Panz Fry added. "If I didn't return the favor, I'd be a disgrace to all cooks…no. A disgrace to all Giants!"

"Daddy!" Lily whispered with an admiring smile.

"Now, bring that food over here!" Panz Fry said. "I'll make them my heavenly dishes!"

"You mean it?!" Luffy asked. "Alright! Thanks, Frying Pan Pops!"

"No, Luffy…it is _I_ who should be thanking _you_," Panz Fry said. "So thank you, so much, Luffy!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No problem!"

"Oh, Lily~!" Sanji swooned. "I can help with the cooking, too~!"

"And I'll help, too!" Luffy said. "I'll carry the bags of food!"

"_Yeah, right!"_ Blizzard said. _"You're just gonna try and sneak some the moment you put your hands on it!"_

"Finally, a nice drink," Zoro said.

"Lily, you should go and help, too!" Panz Fry said.

"Okay! I will!" Lily said, eagerly.

Unfortunately, it looked like the feast was going to have to wait, for in the distance…a periscope is seen above the water's surface…and it belong to none other than Shuzo and the Neo Marines.

"…Mister Shuzo!" said one of his men. "We've located the pirates! They're hiding behind that reef!"

"Excellent," said Shuzo. "All hands, prepare for battle! We'll blow up those pirates and the reef along with them!"

"Forgive me, sir," said the soldier, "but I'm afraid we used our torpedoes during our earlier battle. Also, we're nearly out of bombshells."

"I see," Shuzo said after growling from frustration. "Well, then-"

"**Wait, sir! You still do have a torpedo!"**

"Huh?" Shuzo questioned.

"Wait!" said the soldier. "You don't mean-"

"**Yes…we will use our submersibles as torpedoes! We are the proud soldiers of the Neo Marines' flying squad! We trusted in Master Z and Mister Shuzo…and we've managed to come this far! Mister Shuzo…I beg of you…let us fight for you! PLEASE!"**

"**Me, too!"**

"**And me, sir!"**

"**Me, too!"**

"**And me, as well!"**

Outside the sub, the submersibles are preparing to go at full speed as their rotors spun.

"…You all," Shuzo said. "I'm proud of you! I promise you…I will always watch over you until the day you die! Fight to your heart's content as proud soldiers of the Neo Marines!"

The Neo Marines roared agreement before their submersibles charged at the reefs.

"Torpedoes, fire away!" Shuzo shouted. "We will not let these accursed pirates get away, again!"

It appeared that the battle…was not yet over.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Review, please!


	4. Luffy vs Shuzo

**Ch. 4- Luffy vs. Shuzo**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard and Blight © Me

* * *

When we last left our heroes, they had succeeded in rescuing Lily's father, Panz Fry from the Marines. Even though Chopper told him to rest due to his injuries, the grateful Giant insists upon making the Straw Hat Crew his heavenly dishes. However, it appeared that the banquet would have to wait, for soon, the Straw Hats had been tracked down by Shuzo and his men, who are more determined than ever to take them down.

Even though they didn't have anymore torpedoes, Shuzo's soldiers insist upon using themselves as such…and that's just what they did.

Without warning, **BAM!** The Neo Marines began to crash their submersibles into the reef with almost little to no regard for themselves!

"WAAAAAAAHH!" Panz Fry as he fell down from the attack.

"Old man!" Luffy shouted.

"Daddy!" Lily cried.

**WHAM! BAM! THWAM!** More of the submersibles began to hit the reef, and some of them even hit the _Sunny's_ hull!

"WHOA!" Nami cried as she grabbed the rail. "What's happening?!"

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried as he rolled across the deck. "It's those guys, again!"

"Don't they ever give up?!" Brook questioned as he followed Chopper.

XXX

"Ch…CHARGE~!" cried a Neo Marine soldier, piloting his submersible.

XXX

**BAM! WHAM! BAM!** The submersibles continued to crash into the reef, and three more jumped out to hit the _Sunny_, again.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Sanji shouted as he jumped up and kicked one away.

**SLI-SLASH!** Zoro cut up the other two submersibles, revealing the Neo Marines inside!

"That's not a torpedo!" Franky pointed out.

"You're right!" Brook agreed. "That's a manned vessel!"

"Long live the Neo Marines!" shouted one of Shuzo's men, and soon, more of them came leaping out of the water like dolphins, crashing into the reef!

"Take THIS!" Panz Fry roared as he struck one of the vessels down with his giant frying pan!

"What the hell are they doing?!" Usopp questioned. "They're throwing themselves at us like torpedoes!"

"Yeah," Sanji agreed. "What are they, suicidal?!"

Just then, **PLOOSH! KRASH!** Shuzo's sub came leaping out of the water and crashing into the reef, as well.

Luffy glared at the large submarine with Lily standing atop his shoulder.

Soon, the hatch opened, and out came Shuzo, leaping into the air and landing on top of his vessel with a menacing glare.

"BRARARARARARA!" he cackled. "Good to see you again, you pirate scumbags! This time…I'll make sure you won't escape!"

"It's him again!" Nami said. "How'd he find us?!"

"With this!" Shuzo exclaimed…revealing the blank piece of paper in his fingers.

"A Vivre Card?!" Nami questioned.

"That's right!" Shuzo answered. "I used it to track you down by throwing it on the raft!"

Panz Fry looked and saw the Vivre Card pinned there with the dagger that Shuzo had thrown.

At that moment, more of Shuzo's men leaped out of the water with their submersibles, trying to hit the _Sunny_.

"Guys!" Luffy cried. "Look out!"

"I've got it!" Robin exclaimed. "OCHENTA FLEUR!"

Then, two large arms appeared on one of the submersibles and broke it in half!

**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRR!** Blizzard roared as he lunged at another submersible, bit down on it with his Haki imbued fangs, and then threw it into the sea, causing it to crash into a rock!

Shuzo watched with a seemingly expressionless face, but deep down…he was crying over the loss of his brave men.

"…I will not allow them to die in vain!" he declared.

**KABOOM! KABOOM!** More of the vessels came out of the water and crashed into the reef, killing their pilots.

"Dammit! This guy's SUPER batty!" Franky exclaimed.

'_He just lets his own men die, like that?!'_ Blizzard thought.

"You pirates are the whole reason the New World is such a messed-up place," Shuzo said with as much venom as possible. "Therefore…we only want one thing…AND THAT IS TO ELIMINATE YOU ALL!"

At that moment, Chopper noticed that Panz Fry was breathing heavily.

"Hey! Stop!" the reindeer cried. "If you push yourself too much further, you'll open your wounds, again!"

But it seemed that Panz Fry didn't care. He just rushed Shuzo while brandishing his giant frying pan, preparing to hit the Long-Arm Man like a golf ball, until…

"TEKKAI!"

**KLANG!** The frying pan bounced off of Shuzo like it was nothing!

"AAAAAAAAGGH!" Panz Fry screamed as he was sent reeling backwards from the force!

"DADDY~!" Lily cried as she grew to her father's height and prepared to stab Shuzo with her weapon. However, the villain quickly dodged and ran along the shaft of her fork before he spun around and tackled her in her stomach!

"LILY!" Nami and Chopper cried.

Usopp gasped as Lily was sent flying towards the ship, nearly crushing her, as well as the crew.

"AAAH! STOP! NO~!" Usopp screamed as he flinched, but at that moment, Lily remembered to shrink back down to her default size, and thus landed on top of Usopp's hat.

"Phew!" Usopp sighed. "That was close."

However, the same could not be said for Lily's father. Panz Fry fell into the water with a gigantic **SPLASH!** Shuzo smirked triumphantly at the defeated, injured giant.

"You may've escaped death, once," said Shuzo, "but now…it's come for you, again! Prepare to be executed…Panz Fry!"

With that, Shuzo began to spin his arms wildly before he lunged at the seemingly helpless Panz Fry!

"DADDY! NO~!" Lily screamed.

But before Shuzo could make impact, **WHOOSH! THWAM!** Luffy, in Gear Second mode, appeared in a flash and kicked him away, causing him to crash into the reef!

**TUMP!** Luffy landed on the ground, taking a fighting stance.

"If you wanna fight someone, fight me!" he exclaimed.

"Ohh…!" Panz Fry groaned.

"Luffy-_sa_!" Lily exclaimed.

"Go get him, Luffy!" Usopp cheered.

As the dust cleared, Shuzo glared hatefully at Luffy, who glared at him with determined defiance.

"…I'm not gonna stand by and let you hurt the old man!" the Straw Hat Captain declared.

"…A rubber man, eh?" Shuzo questioned before he grinned. "Oh, yeah. You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you? Either way, you're still a pirate…so…if you're so eager to die…then I'll kill you first!"

And with that…the final battle had begun.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy began as he jumped into the air, "JET GATLING!"

**WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM!** Luffy unleashed a flurry of rapid-fire punches upon Shuzo, who simply blocked the blows before he pushed Luffy back! However, that still didn't stop the rubber man.

"Gum-Gum…"

"Shigan…!" Shuzo whispered as he held up one finger.

"JET WHIP!"

Luffy's leg stretched out with lightning speed, but Shuzo managed to deflect it!

"Gum-Gum…"

"SHAVE!"

**SWISH!** Shuzo disappeared, and then quickly reappeared about two feet in front of Luffy before he stabbed the ground beneath him, but the Straw Hat Captain jumped away in the nick of time!

"JET BAZOOKA!"

"GEPPOU!"

**BOOM!** Luffy only hit the rock beneath Shuzo's feet as the latter "kicked" the air, allowing him to stand in the sky, right above Luffy!

"_LUFFY!"_ Blizzard cried.

"LOOK OUT!" Nami shouted.

"DIE, BOY!" Shuzo roared.

**THWAM!** He brought down both fists on Luffy and sent him crashing into the reef! However, as always, Luffy managed to get his feet quickly. However, his Gear Second had worn off by this time.

Of course, that didn't mean Luffy was about to give up, just yet.

"Armaments HARDENING!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm back and imbued with Armaments Haki. "Now, Gum-GUUUUUUM…"

Shuzo smirked as he landed before Luffy.

"PISTOL!"

**BAM!** Luffy seemed to land a direct hit!

"Yes!" Nami cheered as she and Chopper embraced.

"He did it!" Chopper exclaimed.

"…Wait," Zoro said. "Not quite. Look!"

It is revealed that Shuzo had stopped Luffy's fist…with his own. That's not all…his fist was black and shiny.

"Iron Body…combined with Armaments Haki," Shuzo said. "Your Haki isn't strong to beat mine, boy!"

"…Oh, crap," Luffy cursed.

The Straw Hats watched in shock.

"Y-you mean that didn't work?!" Usopp questioned.

"So that guy can use Haki, too," Sanji noted.

"We could be in for some serious trouble," Robin added.

"BRARARARARARA!" Shuzo laughed as he swung his arms at Luffy, who tried to dodge his long appendages, only to eventually to be struck in the face! Fortunately, he managed to somersault back on his feet, as usual.

"Damn," Luffy cursed. "Those arms of his are bad news!"

"So, is that all you got, kid?" Shuzo asked.

"Heh!" Luffy scoffed as he put his thumb in his mouth. "Just watch this! Gear…TH-"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BOOM!** Alpacacino bleated as he fired a cannonball at Luffy, who, to the shock and surprise of everyone, got hit by it…and couldn't bounce it back!

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

**KRASH!** Luffy crashed into large rock, his eyes blank with shock. As the rock crumbled, he staggered for a moment before he regained his senses.

"So, still standing, eh?" Shuzo asked. "How do you like the taste of the Haki-imbued cannonball, huh? My special Beast Cannon, Alpacacino, was actually a bazooka who ate a Devil Fruit, thanks to the Government genius, Vegapunk!"

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** Alpacacino bleated.

'_So that's how he was able to fire blasts like that,'_ Blizzard thought.

"And now for…SHIGAN FIVE!" Shuzo shouted as he held up all five of his fingers.

**SHUNK!** He stabbed Luffy right in the gut with his fingers.

"LUFFY!" Chopper cried.

"OH, MY GOD, NO!" Nami screamed.

"_LUFFY!"_ Blizzard shouted in shock. _"NO!"_

"BRARARARARARA!" Shuzo cackled as he held the limp Luffy in his grasp. "Consider your captain DEAD!"

"LUFFY, NO!" Usopp cried with a tear in his eye.

"Mister Luffy!" Brook exclaimed in shock.

"Luffy-_sa_!" Lily cried.

"…That bastard…!" Sanji hissed while Franky seethed in anger.

Zoro and Robin just stood there, silently, but still in shock.

Shuzo snickered as he held Luffy by his head.

"_YOU BASTARD!"_ Blizzard roared as he charged at Shuzo. _"I'LL TEAR YOU THE FUCK APART!"_

"No! Blizzard, come back!" Chopper cried.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** Alpacacino bleated before he fired another cannonball at Blizzard, and this one made a direct hit to his side!

"Blizzard!" Chopper cried upon seeing his big brother get shot.

"No…don't do it!" Panz Fry begged.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!** Alpacacino bleated before he transformed into a full bazooka and landed in Shuzo's arms.

"Shut up, scumbag," Shuzo hissed as he aimed the alpaca-bazooka at the Giant, and then, **KABOOM!** He fired another shot at Panz Fry's face, causing him to fall back in the ocean, severely injured!

"Daddy…!" Lily whispered in horror. "…Usopp-_sa_."

"Huh?" Usopp muttered.

"Can you…do me a favor?"

"W-what is it?"

"I want you…to shoot me into that guy's body!"

"You want me to what now?!"

"I'll expand inside of him and make him explode into a million pieces!"

Usopp's eyes went wide in realization, and he swallowed whatever fear he had.

"I hear you!" he said. "Let's do it!"

And with that, Usopp held up the Black Kabuto with Lily inside it.

"Okay," the sniper said. "You ready for this?"

"I sure am!" Lily said as she put on her helmet.

"Okay then," Usopp said as he aimed for Shuzo's mouth, which opened as he laughed. "FIRE!"

**TWANG!** Usopp fired Lily at Shuzo…who smirked before he held up Luffy, whose mouth was still wide open from the shock and pain from his earlier attack.

"Oh, no! Luffy-_sa_!" Lily cried…before she ended up landing inside Luffy's mouth and slid down his esophagus…and deep inside his stomach, perhaps never to be seen again.

(A/N: Accidental Luffy Vore. XD)

"Lily!" Nami cried.

"BRARARARARARA!" Shuzo laughed as he threw Luffy to the ground. "You idiots. I knew that was your plan this whole time!"

"…Crap…!" Usopp cursed.

"And now…all of you!" Shuzo exclaimed as he aimed Alpacacino at the Straw Hats. "Burn in hell, where you belong! BRARARARARARA!"

"O-oh, no!" Usopp cried. "W-we're next!"

"We're not gonna survive a shot like that!" Sanji added.

Shuzo continued to laugh at the Straw Hats' expense as he prepared to shoot…but then…

"I don't think so!"

"Huh?" Shuzo questioned before he looked back…and saw Luffy, staggering to his feet.

"I'm not…done with you, just yet!" the Straw Hat Captain proclaimed.

"No…impossible!" Shuzo gasped in surprise. "You stubborn bastard!"

Luffy panted as he put his hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath, but then he turned to Shuzo and said, "First…I'm gonna kick your ass…and then…I'm gonna eat frying pan pops' heavenly food!"

"Unh…!" Panz Fry groaned.

"_You're still on the matter of food?"_ Blizzard questioned as he stood up, too. _"Man, you sure have a one-track mind."_

'_Is this kid stupid?!'_ Shuzo thought.

"Luffy-_sa_! Get ready!"

"Huh?" Luffy questioned as he looked around. "Who said that?"

Before he could process what was happening, without warning, Luffy's stomach suddenly grew in size, and it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until his limbs started growing in size, as well, to the point where his sandals ripped off his feet. Finally, his head grew so huge, his hat ended up coming off his neck…and two horns seemed to appear out of the top of his skull!

The Straw Hats watched in shock…and slight amazement…at Luffy's sudden transformation.

"Holy…!" Usopp muttered.

"Oh, my!" Brook gasped.

"Wow~!" Chopper chirped.

"So SUPER!" Franky exclaimed.

'_What…the…shizz?!'_ Blizzard thought in shock.

Even Luffy was surprised by what just happened…for now…he is the size of a Giant!

Shuzo and Alpacacino stared in absolute horror at the sight of Luffy's new form.

"What happened?" Luffy asked. "And where'd I get these cool horns on my head?!" Then, he spotted the Straw Hats on the _Sunny_.

"Hey!" he called. "What the hell happened to you guys?! Did you shrink?!"

Usopp comically fell down at this.

"No, dumb-ass!" he shouted. "You GREW, that's what happened!"

"_Yeah, Luffy!"_ Blizzard called. _"Usopp accidentally shot Lily into your stomach and she expanded herself inside you!"_

"Lily did?" Luffy asked.

"That's right, Luffy-_sa_!" Lily answered from within Luffy.

"Oh! There you are, Lily!" Luffy said as he looked at his stomach. "So that was your voice I was hearing in my tummy earlier!"

"Wow! Giant Luffy!" Chopper cheered. "How awesome is that?!"

"Huh? Giant?" Luffy repeated before he finally looked himself over and saw his new size, and needless to say, he was amazed with himself, given the face that his eyes were twinkling. "WOW! I'm a Giant! Sweet! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't get cocky!" Shuzo shouted. "You may've changed in size, but you're still the damn, detestable pirate from before!"

**KABOOM!** He fired a round at Luffy with Alpacacino. However, all it dead was make Luffy turn around…but it didn't hurt him at all!

"Uh…oops," Shuzo squeaked.

"Oh! It's you guys!" Luffy shouted. "I forgot about you!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU FORGOT?!" Shuzo questioned, angrily.

**BRAAAAAAH!** Alpacacino bleated in agreement.

"Bastard!" Luffy roared as he attempted to punch Shuzo, who deftly dodged his attack.

"I told you not to get cocky, didn't I?!" Shuzo questioned. "Everyone knows that Giants are slow! I don't think that even you can keep up with me!"

'_You obviously don't know Luffy that well, do ya?'_ Blizzard thought.

Luffy gave himself a good stretch before he squatted down.

"Gear…SECOND!" he shouted before he pumped blood throughout his now gigantic body. The steam that resulted was so huge, it almost sent Shuzo and the Straw Hats flying!

"Hey! What's going on?!" Nami questioned.

"It's a fast, hot wind!" Usopp replied.

"_Hey, Luffy! Take it easy, will ya?!"_ Blizzard asked as he dug his claws into the reef. _"We're still down here, you know!"_

Shuzo, however, grew more and more frustrated with Luffy.

"Damn you!" he cursed. "You pirates are a bunch of worthless bastards…AND WORTHLESSNESS WILL NEVER DEFEAT SHUZO THE GREAT! BRARARARARARARA!"

**KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** He fired several rounds from Alpacacino at Luffy…but not one shot fazed him!

"Now Gum-GUUUUUUM…" Luffy began before he jumped up high into the air, "GIANT…"

"You won't defeat me!" Shuzo shouted. "SHIGAN 10!"

**WHUP!** He jumped up into the air, preparing to attack Luffy head-on, even using one of Alpacacino's cannonballs as leverage…completely unaware that he had already lost.

"DIE, PIRATE~!" Shuzo roared.

"JET LANCE!" Luffy shouted before **WHAM!** He thrust his feet down on Shuzo, as well as hit Alpacacino! **KRASH!** Luffy's huge feet ended up hitting the reef below, and the force was so strong, it sent the _Sunny_ flying! Luckily, she landed safely in the water, hull-first. Still, the Straw Hats were quite shaken up about it.

"Did it he have to do it so rough?!" Usopp asked.

"I…I thought I was a goner!" Chopper chimed in.

As the dust cleared, Shuzo ended up landing in the sea while Alpacacino landed on a rock, and as for Luffy, he had shrunken back to normal size, along with Lily, and both of them are now riding on top of Blizzard's back as the wolf-dog jumped aboard the ship.

"Luffy! Lily!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Blizzard!" Chopper chirped. "You're okay!"

"_Just a few minor scrapes,"_ Blizzard reassured. _"Nothing too serious."_

"Thanks a lot for your help, Lily!" Luffy said as Lily stood in the palm of his hands.

"Don't mention it!" Lily said, wiping her tears away. "I was more than happy to help!"

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "All right! Pops' heavenly food is all mine!"

"Yeah!" Lily agreed.

"Just in time, too!" Luffy said. "All that fighting really worked up an appetite!"

**GRROOOOOOOAAAARR!** His stomach growled in agreement.

"_Uhh…Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked. _"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…well, look for yourself."_

Luffy looked and saw, to his horror, that all the food is completely flattened!

"NOOOOOOO!" Luffy screamed. "IT'S RUINED!"

"It shouldn't come as a surprise!" Nami said. "You were so busy, stomping around, you squashed it all! Anyway, let's go!"

"But…but Nami!" Luffy complained. "What about the food?!"

"Don't worry, sweetie," Nami reassured. "We'll stock up on supplies on the way to an island with a volcano on it. Sound good?"

"…I see," Luffy realized. "Okay, guys! Let's set sail!"

"But what are we gonna do about Panz Fry's raft?" Usopp asked. "We can't just haul it onboard the ship!"

"I don't think we should have any problems with that, Usopp," Sanji said.

"Oh, wow!" Brook exclaimed. "Would you look at that!"

"SUPER~!" Franky shouted, striking his signature pose, for he had crafted a new raft for Panz Fry using the parts from Shuzo's submarine!

"Have my thanks, Franky the Great Shipwright!" Panz Fry said, bowing his head.

"Don't mention it, old man!" Franky answered. "All in a day's work! SUPER~!"

With that, the Straw Hats sailed away. However, before they did, they remembered to retrieve Shuzo, as well as his remaining men and Alpacacino and had them tied up to a rock. They also left a piece of paper behind as a gift for some certain men.

XXX

Later, it is revealed that the Marines have somehow survived Shuzo's attack from earlier and have now arrived to take the Neo Marines into custody. Momonga approached Shuzo and his men, shocking the former.

"What the?!" Shuzo questioned. "You swine! You mean you're still alive?! How the hell did you find me, anyway!?"

"Same way you tracked down the Straw Hats," Momonga answered as he picked up the Vivre Card. "We use this method to track down other pirates…something a man once taught us a long time ago."

Shuzo seethed at this.

"You have no excuse to drag us Marines in for your purpose to annihilate all pirates!" Momonga exclaimed. "You're all under arrest…and shall be taken to Impel Down, effective immediately!"

"What?!" Shuzo questioned. "Impel Down?! Hell no! As if we'll talk, no matter how much you torture us! If you really want to kill us, then do it, here and now in the New World!"

"…No," Momonga said after a short pause. "That's up for the law to decide…not you."

Shuzo gasped while Momonga turned and walked away.

"That's just how the Marines' justice works!" the Vice-Admiral declared.

XXX

The following day, the Straw Hats sailed with Panz Fry and Lily, fishing for more food supplies in order for the former to cook his heavenly volcano food. They caught giant eels, oysters, lobsters, shrimp, and various other ingredients. Then, when they reached an island with a volcano, Panz Fry cooked it over the mountain's boiling lava.

Everyone had a huge feast and ate and drank as much as they possibly could, and Nami did get a little tipsy from drinking the wine. Brook happily sang a song during the whole thing, as usual, and Luffy and Lily had an eating competition…but no one could really determine a winner.

Eventually, it was time for the Straw Hats to say goodbye to the Giant father-and-daughter duo.

"That sure was a fun banquet," Lily said. "I'm so full, I don't think I could for at least a year!"

Nami laughed.

"Thanks for the food, Lily," she said. "And you, too, Mr. Panz Fry. You both have made Luffy the happiest I've ever seen him."

A lethargic Luffy is lying on the deck, his belly bulging at least 6 times its size.

"Ohhhh…!" the captain groaned. "I couldn't eat another bite." He then noticed a plate of Sea King meat cooked by the volcano. "Well, maybe one more won't kill me!"

Luffy grunted as he tried to sit up and get the plate, but alas, he was so fat, he couldn't even move.

"Oh, forget it," he sighed as he flopped back down on the deck. "It was still good, though."

"_Wow, Luffy,"_ Blizzard said with a smirk. _"I don't think I've EVER seen you this full before."_

Lily and her father laughed at this before they finally sailed away.

"Luffy-_sa_! Everyone!" Lily called. "Thank you for everything! We'll never forget this!"

"Hahahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "No need to make a big deal out of it!"

"Thanks for all the food, you guys!" Usopp called.

"Hero Chef! Don't push yourself too hard, okay?!" Chopper asked.

"I won't!" Panz Fry reassured. "Thank you, Dr. Chopper the Great!"

"Me? Great?!" Chopper asked before he did his "Happy Dance" again. "Saying stuff like that won't make me happy, you jerk!"

"Hey, Lily!" Luffy called. "Let's fight together again, someday! As Giants!"

"You bet!" Lily agreed with tears in her eyes, once again. "You're probably the strongest Giant I've ever known!"

And with that, the Straw Hats parted ways with their new friends.

"All right, then!" Luffy exclaimed, having slimmed back down to his normal figure. "Let's go, guys! Our journey through the New World continues!"

"YEAH~!" the Straw Hats exclaimed.

However, for some reason, Blizzard stood at the bow of the ship, watching the sea with a suspicious expression.

'…_I have a feeling…that isn't the last we've seen of the Neo Marines,'_ he thought…and he didn't realize how right he was.

XXX

Meanwhile, on a dark, stormy night on a battleship known as the _White Tiger_, Ain is seen…standing in a room with a large, purple-haired, muscular old man wearing a black coat, a pair of sunglasses…and a large, mechanical arm. Lying at his feet is a brown Shepherd dog with a black "saddle" of fur, a purple collar…and bandages around his scarred eyes and his left hind leg.

"…Master Z," Ain said. "It appears our worst fears have come true."

"…I can see that," said the old man, known as "Z".

The two were talking about an article in the newspaper…regarding Shuzo being sent to Impel Down.

"I should've been more strict with him," Ain said. "Forgive me. Now the Marines will probably know about us…won't they?"

"…It's all right, Ain," Z reassured.

The Shepherd raised his head towards his master.

"No matter how horrible the torture," Z began, "he won't tell a soul…for he is a member of the indomitable Neo Marines! Am I wrong?"

"…No, Master," Ain replied as a flash of lightning appeared outside the window.

Just then, a voice came on the Mini Transponder Snail on Z's deck.

"**Master Z! We are approaching the first island!"**

Upon hearing this, Z, Ain, and the Shepherd all had determined expressions on their faces.

"The time has come for us to take action!" Z said. "Let us instill terror into their hearts! The days of the New World are numbered! We will kill all pirates with our bare hands! Isn't that right…Blight?"

**RUFF!** The Shepherd, known as Blight, barked in agreement with his master.

"It is time for us, the Neo Marines…to prove that we are the true justice!" Z exclaimed.

**THE END…?**

* * *

Okay, so...now that that's finished, I'm gonna do another chapter of the Soul Eater X One Piece Collab Special 2! And after that, it's on to Punk Hazard!

This might've been rushed a bit, though, but that's because my internet won't be available for a few hours tomorrow...so...yeah. Anyway, 3 o'clock in the morning, right now, so I'm going to bed! Goodnight!

Oh! And review, please!


End file.
